Avengers Assemble: The Olympian Avengers
by I Am Team Percy
Summary: Based on "The Avengers". Zeus and Athena decide to assemble earth's mightiest heroes; Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Katniss Everdeen, Maximum Ride and the Kane siblings to help them fight Gaea and the Giants. But are the book Avengers a team or a timebomb? Alternate time to "The Lost Hero".
1. Athena Interupts A First Date

**I watched "The Avengers" a few weeks ago and decided to do a fanfiction revolving around a team of book characters and here it is! This is set after The Last Olympian but is an alternate timeline from HoO (Hera is still kidnapped by Gaea but Jason and Percy aren't switched), after Mockingjay for The Hunger Games, after Angel for Maximum Ride and after The Serpent's Shadow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Prologue

The Olympian Counsel was empty except for Zeus, all the other gods were out looking for Hera. Suddenly Athena materialized in the room, her face was stern as she walked over to Zeus's throne.

"There is no sign of Hera in the Midwest, I think you know what is happening," said Athena

The King of the Gods said nothing "We are at war with Gaea, we need a team to help us defeat the Giants," she continued. "Lord Zeus I think it's time."

"Absolutely not, we can't leave the fate of Olympus to mere mortals," asserted Zeus.

Athena scowled. "Humans and Gods must work together to defeat Gaea, the Avengers Initiative was created for times like this," she pointed out.

"Your team is uncooperative, impulsive and full of loose cannons, I will not let the defending of western civilization to six teenagers," replied Zeus.

"You can't just shut down Mt. Olympus and hope that Gaea will go back to sleep. We need the team, think of Hera," said Athena.

Zeus thought about what the wisdom goddess said, he did miss Hera but he didn't full trust mortals either.

He sighed. "Assemble the Avengers."

* * *

Percy Jackson

It felt good taking Annabeth on a date, even if it was our first.

I would like to say that I took her to Monte Carlo or Hawaii but sadly I could only afford a trip to Skate-Universe, the only place in New York City was sure to be free of monsters. Probably because they figured no demigod would dare step foot in the tacky space themed skate ring.

We skated for a while, well I didn't "skate" as much as I did fall on my butt but I should get credit for trying. Annabeth on the other hand glided across the floor perfectly, just like everything else she did. A few guys even tried to flirt with Annabeth while I was lagging behind but I sent them off with my best "Talk to my girlfriend again I will use my half god powers to end you" stare but they probably mistook it as "Back off".

She and I had technically been in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship after our underwater kiss following the Battle of Manhattan, it hadn't been the first time we made out but I guess Annabeth's kiss when I was dying near Mount St. Helens didn't count.

"Why are you so good at everything?" I asked as we skated towards a table carrying tacos and fries from the snack bar. But I knew asking her that was like asking "Why is the sky blue?" even though I'm sure Annabeth knew the answer.

"I don't know seaweed brain," answered Annabeth. She was wearing a UCLA sweatshirt over her orange camp half blood t shirt and skinny jeans (the spots of yellow paint told me that they were borrowed from Rachael Elizabeth Dare), her hair was slightly messy after sailing in the wind like golden tentacles of a giant sea monster but she was still beautiful.

As we ate Annabeth talked about her early years in Virginia, growing up with her dad and the years at camp before I arrived. She avoided most details about Luke and I didn't press her for more, I could sense that she still missed him. I talked too; about mom and her new husband Paul Blofis, about me before I found out I was a demigod, she laughed when I told her the story of the great spaghetti fiasco of the fourth grade.

"So why did you deny Zeus's offer to become a god?" asked Annabeth after I finished telling her about the 6th grade, the last normal year of my life. The question caught me off guard and I took a minute to think, why had I?

"Because if I were a good I'd miss all the good things in life. Prom, graduation, college, minimum wage job," I said sarcastically but the truth was I should have taken Zeus up on his offer, for most demigods life was short and full of challenges.

Annabeth and I chuckled at my response. "Hey they're serving chocolate chip cookies," said Annabeth as the smell of fresh baked cookie dough and chocolate filled the ring.

"You want some?" I asked.

"Need. Cookies. Now." was Annabeth's response.

As I waited in line I couldn't help but notice a chill go down my spine, maybe I was just date-nervous but pulled out Riptide in ballpoint pen form just for good measure.

I was just about to walk back to Annabeth with two cookies in hand when I turned around and saw my worst nightmare. Athena, Annabeth's mother.

Normally seeing Athena in a mortal skate ring would be mildly weird but know that I was dating her daughter I couldn't shack the feeling that she had changed her mind and decided to vaporize me.

"Hello Percy, courting my daughter with sweets I see," said Athena as she looked at the cookie in one hand and Riptide in the other.

I gulped. "Hey Athena, listen whatever you think is happening..."

The goddess of knowledge cut me off. "I have not come to interfere with your date, although Annabeth deserves better she loves you and as a mother I understand," that was a relief. "The real reason I am here is that Olympus needs you Perseus Jackson,"

That was a shocker. "Okay," I replied, I was getting way to used to immortals sending me to save things. "Can I at least say goodbye to Annabeth?" I asked, glancing over to our table.

"I gave permission to see my daughter, the context of when and where are subject to change," answered Athena before grabbing my arm and teleporting us away from Skate-Universe and my date.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter, sorry it's short I tried to keep it around 1,000 words. Next chapter will be about Maximum Ride and Jason Grace. Review please :-)**


	2. Max Gets A Car, Jason Gets A Gun

**Thanks to Mythomagic-Champion,3214sammy (you spelled interesting wrong) Goddess of Happiness and Xenna McCarthy for reviewing this. As you can see I changed the second categories from Maximum Ride to the Kane Chronicles because I like TKC more. On to chapter 2!**

* * *

Maximum Ride

"Hey Max check it out I'm like a roller coaster!" shouted Gazzy as he did a loop in the air. I let out a little chuckle, Gazzy would be the stinkiest and by extension worst roller coaster in history.

We were flying over a medium sized city, not to big and not to small. We had left Corpus Christi,Texas that morning and my innate sense of location told me we where somewhere in Nebraska, or Iowa, these Midwest states all look the same, miles of cornfields. Get some originality people!

_You should take the Gasman as an example Maximum, loosen up have some fun, _said the Voice in my head. No, I'm not crazy (Iggy would say otherwise), the evil scientists that created me decided to add the Voice feature along with the wings and sense of humor.

_Wazzup Voice_,_ come here to annoy me some more? _I thought, and yes the Voice could hear my thought another invasion of my privacy, the first bit came when I was probed and experimented on at the School. Besides I had Fang to tell me to stop being so uptight (And I am not uptight).

Then I remembered, my flock was two members down. Fang was cruising Europe with his gang and was no doubt getting lovey dovey with my clone (long story). And Angel, my sweet little Angel was dead, killed in a explosion in Paris.

Even when I was flying, the one thing that allowed me to forget all about my crappy existence and be happy, my problems seemed to slowly creep up like a demonic snail. I tried to clear my head and enjoy the wind in my feathers and blonde hair but the faces of Angel and Fang kept coming like Peeps on Easter.

"What's the matter Max? You've been quiet," asked Dylan, his voice a soothing melody. Okay I admit I liked Dylan, after all he was genetically engineered to be perfect and we had kissed several times but I liked Fang too. Damn my life.

"Yeah what's wrong?" asked Nudge. Just then a blindingly bright object shot passed us at lightning speed. What was it? A nuclear missile? A laser? A comet?

Whatever it was it had messed with my flock so I shot after it leaving the others behind. I can reach about 300 miles per hour, 400 if I really try but I struggled to keep up with the ball of light. Finally I saw it land on top of building and went in for my own landing.

What I found on top of the roof could have killed me faster than an Eraser, Flyboy or M-Geek. The ball of light had somehow transformed into a boy, a handsome sandy haired boy maybe seventeen or eighteen. For the second time in my life my obituary might have read killed by love.

The boy was hot, much hotter than Dylan or Fang. He was wearing jeans and a sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscular arms. My cheeks felt warm and I realized that I was plushing.

"Hello I am Apollo, we need you to come in Maximum Ride," said Apollo, flashing a smile.

"To save the the world," he continued. I've heard that one before.

"And what if I say no?" I asked.

_Don't mess with him Max, he's nothing like you've never dealt with, _said Voice. _He's a god. _That I had not heard before.

Apollo shrugged. "I'll persuade you," he said and with a wave of his hand and a red Ferrari appeared out of nowhere.

Let's just say I was persuaded.

* * *

Jason Grace

I was flying on top of a storm cloud, well in my dream. Lightning was shooting from the golden javelin in my hand. I realized I was riding the thunderstorm right next to the Empire State Building, then all of the sudden I fell.

I heard laughter, a deep raspy laugh as I plummeted to the ground but instead of becoming a Jason flapjack I sunk into the earth, going deeper and deeper. _Even Zeus's plan to bring you heroes together won't help this petty civilization, _said a voice as loud as an explosion.

I woke up covered in sweat, just another annoying demigod dream. Seriously why couldn't Somnia the dream god give us normal human dreams. I checked the clock on the nightstand I had woken up late, I never woke up late.

"Oh gods Reyna is going to chew my butt off for this," I murmured to myself as I slipped into my purple Camp Jupiter t shirt and jeans.

As I rushed out off the Fifth Cohort barrack and started on the road to New Rome I saw Don the Faun waiting for me. "Hey Praetor Grace could you lend me enough cash to by a thousand Hershey's bars?"asked Don.

"No Don I don't have that kind of cash," I answered.

"Okay, I gotta make like a tree and leaf anyway," said Don before leaving. I continued down the road until I got to the Pomerian Line where Terminus was waiting, well he couldn't move so I guess he wasn't waiting.

"Your coin Praetor," said the boundary god as his assistant Julia came with her bucket, I put Ivlivs in the bucket with a mile. But where were the other campers?

"Praetor Reyna and the others are in the Senate hall," answered Terminus and at that I was off to to the Senate hall.

"Your late Praetor Grace," said Octavian when I entered the hall. I glanced at Reyna with her dark eyes and glossy black hair. I didn't know if I liked her or not, we had kissed after I defeated Krois but that was it.

"Well If it isn't Jason Grace, I've hears a lot about you child of Jupiter," said a guy I had never seen before. He was bald, buff and was carrying an assault rifle.

"Mars?" I asked, what other god would carry a gun like that?

Mars smiled. "You're smart kid, a real Roman, anyway Olympus needs you so catch," said the war god before throwing the rifle at me.

When I caught it I was teleported away from the Senate hall.

* * *

**Sorry if Jason's part sucked but there is not a lot to go on for him so forgive me. Next up is Katniss Everdeen and Carter Kane parts. Review and Peace out :O**


	3. Tributes & Magicians Join The Mix

**Big shout out to everyone who reviewed or added this to their alerts or favorites. It really means a lot to know that "Avengers Assemble" isn't just a stupid idea of mine.**

** Also as a sign of my thanks I'm going to let you guys vote on which character you want to see battle it out in this fic. I've already planned Percy v. Jason and Percy v. Carter but if you have any other ideas please let me know. Even if you want to see Sadie fight a pillow pet it'll happen!**

* * *

Katniss Everdeen

It was a beautiful day to be in the forest surrounding what used to be District 12, the sun was out warming my arms and legs while a breeze cooled my face. I remembered days like this, like the day before I volunteered for my first Hunger Games. But things had changed, the Capitol had fallen, the Games were no more and I was with Peeta.

But it still seemed meaningless, Prim was dead despite me taking her place, killed by bombs designed by Gale the one who would sit next to me in the forest before I became the Girl on Fire or the Mockingjay. Some days I would go without talking, just thinking that Prim, Finnick, Rue they were all dead. I even cried for Cato and Glimmer.

"You want some?" asked Peeta as he pulled out a cake. It was small and simple but frosted on top was a rue flower and a primrose tied together, under the flowers was the words "Never Forget" in blue icing.

"Oh, Peeta it's amazing," I said before leaning in and kissing him and he kissed back.

We sat in the forest and ate the cake while taking turns humming songs and listening to the Mockingjays repeat them. Once we were finished we walked back to the ruins of District 12, we were trying our best to rebuild but the task seemed impossible.

I said goodbye to Peeta who had food rationing duty then headed to the Victor's Village for the last time.

When I got to the my private house I went for the pantry and took all the food I could find. The Hunger Games had taught me never to undervalue food.

I found several bags of dried fruit, three cans of the lamb stew with dried plums that I ate in the Capitol and one poach of hot chocolate mix. On my way out I spotted my voice activated bow Beetee had made for me and my Mockingjay pin which was coated in a layer of ash and dirt from the invasion.

"I would keep those if I were you," said a voice, I spun around and saw a young girl, maybe twelve with auburn hair standing in the open doorway.

"Who...who are you?" I stuttered in disbelief. I had never seen the girl in District 12 before but she reminded me of Prim.

"I am Artemis, but I am also a hunter like you and can recognized a good bow when I see one," said Artemis pointing at Betee's bow.

"Well I'm not going to need it anymore," I replied.

"What if I gave you the chance to change history?" asked Artemis. "A chance to insure that Panem will never be created and the Hunger Games will never be formed?"

I opened my mouth to tell her that she was crazy but then I stopped. I would have done anything to go back and change the past, to make sure none of the people I cared about had to die.

"What are you asking me to do?" I finally asked.

"It's called the Avengers Initiative, an assembly of heroes to stop the very disaster that caused Panem to be created," answered Artemis. "Will you join us?"

"Yes," I answered.

* * *

Carter Kane

It's a funny moment when you realize that your life will be changed forever, again.

We were sitting at the dinning table in Brooklyn House. Apophis had come slithering back from the Duat and Setne had been causing any problems.

"How about we go to Disney World, I've always wanted to visit Cinderella's Castle and meet Snow White," the younger magicians were debating over where we should go for our much deserved vacation and Alyssa was hellbent on going Disney.

"I like Florida, we can go to Sea World and see the penguins," replied Felix who was freezing and unfreezing his slice of pizza.

"But you summon penguins all the time. Why would you want to see more?" asked Julian before doing an 'I'm Felix the Penguin Boy !' impression which made the older kids laugh and Felix to sink back in his chair and frown.

"Why don't we go to Cedar Point, I hear they have fifteen roller coasters!" suggested Sadie.

Cleo cleared her throat. "Actually there are seventeen roller coasters Sadie," she corrected.

"Where ever we go as long as Carter is there I'll be fine," said Zia as she placed her hand over mine. The heat of her skin was making my hand sweaty but I didn't complain.

Sadie let out a sigh. I could tell that Zia and I reminded her of Walt or should I call him Anubis? Whatever, since he went back to the Underworld to help my dad (Should I call him Osiris?). Egyptian gods and their hosts can be so confusing.

_Your problems aren't over Carter, the world will need you again. _the sound of Horus's voice nearly made me fall of my seat.

_Apophis may be destroyed but there are other gods and other enemies, you will learn that sooner than you think, allow me in and I will protect you. _continued Horus.

Suddenly there was a flash and a middle aged guy with salt and pepper hair appeared in front of us. In his right hand was a small golden staff with wings on top and two snakes coiled around it.

"Gods of Egypt, who are you?" I exclaimed after getting over my surprise.

"Gods of Olympus to be correct. I am Hermes god of thieves and travelers, tell me did Thoth mention me or maybe he talked about my roman form Mercury," said Hermes.

"Wait you're a Greek god?" asked Sadie.

"Yep one of the twelve Olympians and we need your help Carter and Sadie Kane," replied Hermes.

_I tried to warn you. _said Horus, maybe he was right.

"Do we have a choice?" I asked, I didn't have to be a Diviner like Sadie to guess the answer.

"Not really," answered Hermes before waving his hand and Brooklyn House disappeared.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long but I had finals this week. Chapters should be coming faster now. Next chapter the Avengers meet!**


	4. When Heroes Meet

**Now the moment you've all been waiting for the Avengers will finally meet. What will happen, will they talk or will they fight? Read and find out!**

**Shout out to Mythomagic-Champian, Me, SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon, 3214sammy, Slightlysane443, Goddess of Happiness and Xenna McCarthy for reviewing and 3214sammy, Goddess of Happiness, pihead8, Scoobycool9, Theta. Sigma .Galifrey and Xenna McCarthy for adding this to their favorites.**

* * *

Sadie Kane

So my mum's prophecy about the other gods and rival magic came true, lovely.

Hermes had transported us to a large room with marble floors and a large round table in the center. Aside from Carter and I there were four other teens. The blonde girl standing to the right of us looked pretty normal except for the white tipped brown wings extending from her back.

The other girl with grey eyes didn't seem to have any extra parts. Her skin was olive and her black hair was pulled back in a braid. The two other boys looked okay, one had blonde hair and a purple t-shirt and another had black hair and an orange t-shirt.

Suddenly a white owl flew into the room and turned into a woman in a white dress at the head of the table. "Hello heroes I am Athena,"

"Wait like the Greek goddess Athena?" asked the winged girl.

"Yes, the gods of Greece do exist and so do our enemies and on of them is rising to destroy the world," answered Athena, that didn't sound fun.

_I tried to tell you before it was too late. Let me in and I can help you. _said Isis, so the gods of Egypt had returned just as I learned there were Greek gods. Could my life get any better.

"Gaea the earth goddess is awaking from her sleep and if she becomes fully awake she will destroy civilization and the gods," continued Athena. "We believe she has awakened her children the Giants and they have captured our queen Hera,"

"So why can't you take care of this yourselves?" asked the grey eyed girl.

"The Giants can only be killed by humans and gods together, non can defeat them without the other," answered Athena.

"That's why you brought us here, to help you kill the Giants," I said, Carter wasn't the only smart one in the Kane family.

"Yes, the Avengers Initiative was created for this purpose, a team of the world's mightiest heroes to help us save the world," answered Athena.

"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon," said Athena gesturing to the black haired boy.

"Jason Grace son of Jupiter," the blonde boy nodded.

"Maximum Ride, human-avian hybrid," the winged girl smiled.

"Katniss Everdeen, victor of the Hunger Games," the grey eyed girl just shrugged.

"Carter Kane, Eye of Horus and Sadie Kane, Eye of Isis. Will you all join the gods and save the world?" finished Athena.

There was a pause. "It would be an honor Lady Minerva," replied Jason.

"Sure I've already saved the world once," said Percy.

Katniss nodded and Max uttered a "Yeah".

"We're both in," said Carter. I wasn't going to contradict him either, Gaea sounded like a real nasty lady and I was fed up with evil gods.

"You will be staying here on Mt. Olympus, Hebe will lead you to your quarters after you have time to talk," said Athena before turning back into an owl and flew off.

_Do not trust the Greeks, they destroyed Egypt and it's glory Sadie. _warned Isis. _And they will destroy you._

* * *

Percy Jackson

My fourth time on Mt. Olympus was actually shaping up to be much better than the last two. Considering the first time I averted an all out war between the gods, the second time the gods voted whether or not to kill me and the last time I had to fight the Titan King a meeting with five other kids wasn't that bad.

"Hey are those chocolate chip cookies?" asked the winged girl. I didn't realize I still had them and before I could answer Max snatched them from my hand and ate them.

"What the Hades!" I shouted, those were Annabeth's cookies.

Jason frowned. "Don't insult Lord Pluto," he said.

"So you're Percy right?" asked the British girl named Sadie.

"Yeah, you're the Eye of Isis; what does that mean?" I answered.

Sadie sighed. "It's a long story, see I'm connected to this goddess and..."

She told us the story of her and her brother, how her father released the Egyptian gods from the Rosetta Stone, how she hosted Isis and Carter hosted Horus so they could defeat Set, god of evil. Then she continued on how they went on a quest to revive the sun god Ra so he could fight a giant chaos snake.

Her brother took over and told us about there final quest in the Underworld to find a spell to defeat the snake and they explained how the disasters in Egypt were really them fighting the forces of chaos.

"And I thought I went through a lot," laughed Max (okay the wings were pretty creepy).

I chuckled. "What did you do Ms. Human-Avian Hybrid?"

"You've really never heard of me or my flock. We're pretty famous," answered Max.

"I don't get around the normal world much, but next time I'll search you on Google," I answered. Well I had traveled all over the country on quests but I had forgotten to check the news.

"What's Google?" asked Katniss.

"So what did you do?" asked Max. I told her about the Quest for the Master Bolt, Camp HalfBlood and the Battle of Mt. Olympus. How's that for a story?

Suddenly a girl who looked like she was ten materialized into the room. "You must be Lady Juventas," said Jason, what was with him and the formality.

"Yes but in this form I am Hebe. Come your rooms are ready with all your belongings," said the youth goddess.

So the Quest of the Avengers had begun.

* * *

**I know you may have been expecting more but I feel that them talking was a good start. The conflicts will begin soon. More will be coming soon.**


	5. Carter Nearly Becomes A Cream Puff

**I** wanted** to get this chapter up sooner but I was in Canada and didn't have my laptop. Anyway thanks for everyone who reviewed, 21 so far (It may be more by the time you read this). Also I have a request for you readers, I am looking for codenames for each character (Like Captain America or The Hulk) to be featured in the next chapter, I'll pick the best ones.**

* * *

Maximum Ride

The Greek gods really know how to treat a guest, the room I got was ten times bigger than anything I had slept in before, dumpsters included. There was a huge walk-in closet filled with cute clothes, a refrigerator stocked with junk food and a bed so soft I fell asleep in seconds. That was when things got rotten.

In my dream I was flying in a clear blue sky with Fang while the rest of my flock, Angel included was playing on a beach. Suddenly the sky turned grey and a huge bolt of lightning shot from the clouds and struck Fang.

"Max!" Angel screamed. I looked down and saw a giant wave crashed into them, and riding that wave was Percy Jackson.

_Do you see Maximum Ride, you are nothing._ said a deep, evil voice. Now I was in the room that Apollo took me to and I wasn't alone. Percy, Jason, Sadie and Carter were there too but they were the size of skyscrapers.

_The others have magic and godly powers, what do you have? Wings, pathetic. _laughed the voice.

_Join me, help me destroy the gods and the Avengers. In return I will make you a queen in my new world and I will punish those who harmed you. _continued the voice. _But if you continue to fight you will experience a fate worst than death. _Then the ground began to shack and crack like there was a mega-earthquake.

I woke up gasping for air, I had experienced a lot of scary things but that dream my just horrifying. _It wasn't a dream Max, it was Gaea sending you a vision. _said the Voice.

I got up and slipped on a racerback tank-top and jeans, it was just an evil earth goddess messing with my head. And no one messes with my head.

"Lady Athena asks you join the others for training, Lady Maximum," said Hebe who had appeared out of thin air. I could get used to Lady Maximum.

Hebe led me down the marble halls of Mt. Olympus to a room that looked an Arnold Schwarzenegger- style gym. Also there were the five others, I glanced at Percy and couldn't help but think of him killing my flock.

_It was just a vision Max, _said Voice. Suddenly a big bald man in full camo puffed into the gym, another god I suspected.

"Hello _children _I am Ares god of war," said the man, I could tell he didn't like us. "Today you will be training in pairs; Katniss will be training with Sadie, Carter will be training with Jason and Max will be training with Percy."

I looked over and saw Percy smiling, lovely.

* * *

Carter Kane

So there were more war gods, just what the world needed.

"You're Egyptian, right?" asked Jason as we walked over to a sword-fighting area of the gym.

"Nah I'm just a magician who has an annoying connection with an Egyptian falcon god," I explained as I grabbed a khopesh while Jason grabbed a short golden sword and a rectangular shield.

"You ready?" asked Jason as he raised his sword.

"Always," I answered as I started to attack.

Jason was good, really good. Everyone of my strikes was blocked by his shield and his sword was too small for me to disarm him with the khopesh's curved blade.

"Where did you learn to fight?" I asked.

"Camp Jupiter, Aut vincere aut mori it means conquer or die," replied Jason before lunging around. I did a quick glance around the gym and saw Sadie casting spells and blocking Katniss's arrows while Percy had his sword to Max's throat.

_Carter I can help you defeat this Roman, _whispered Horus. _And I am not an annoying Egyptian falcon god, I am Horus the Avenger!_

_Why don't you tell me how? _I thought back to Horus. Seriously, you don't see the Greek gods constantly trying to take over my body.

_Fine, _replied Horus. Suddenly I knew when to block, when to strike, when to slash. Soon I had disarmed Jason and had him by the end of my sword.

"Defeating a trained legionnaire in combat, impressive," said Ares who had apparently been watching us. "What's your secret?"

"I have a war god in my brain giving me pointers," I answered, why lie?

"Really? Ah, It's Horus isn't it? I haven't talked to him in ages!" exclaimed Ares.

I smirched. "Yeah you two have something in common. You're both conceded, proud and self-centered,"

"Why I ought to turn you into a pile of elephant dung!" shouted Ares as a flaming baseball appeared in his hand.

"Actually I was aiming more for a cream puff," okay that one just slipped out.

Now Ares was engulfed in flames, his eyes were glowing and I was really considering letting Horus in. But then Ares reverted to normal and he was laughing.

"Di immortales kid! No one has stud up to me like that in a long time, you are a true hero," said Ares before disappearing.

I looked around and saw the other Avengers laughing. _I think I can handle myself Horus. _

* * *

__**I promise there will be action real soon. Also I plan on this taking 20 chapters plus a sequel in the near future. Please review!**


	6. Codenames & A Flying Ship

**Wow 32 reviews, 19 favs and 24 alerts. Thanks to Tantaliya, DobbyRocks07, Guest, Vote4EmmatheFuturePrez, Heddy12311, Guest (Seriously people make accounts it's free), Goddess of Happiness, PJO rulz, SummerSpirit18, Mythomagic-Champian and KylaMarie123 for reviewing the last chapter. Now things will start to happen, I promise!**

* * *

Sadie Kane**  
**

After another few grueling hours in the gym we were finally led to a lounge with several sofas, a flat screen telly and a fridge filled with fizzy drinks and fairy cakes (Carter says they're called soda and cupcakes in America but I don't care). I was sitting on one sofa with Carter, Percy was sitting next to Katniss on the second and the third was taken by Max and Jason.

"So Percy you seem to know about this stuff; are we really on Mt. Olympus, the one in Greece?" I asked, just wanted to get all of the freaky different types of gods things in order.

"Nah, Mt. Olympus moves where-ever the center of western civilization is, right now it's on top of the Empire State Building, the 600th floor to be exact," he answered.

We were in Manhattan of all places, one borough away from Brooklyn. It seemed ironic that the home of the Greek gods was so close to a Nome of the House of Life and no one noticed. It would have been nice if someone would have said "Heads up, they're other gods living in the same city".

"Are you a god?" asked Max, good question.

"I'm half human, half god. One mortal parent and one godly parent; my dad is Poseidon, he's the god of the seas," answered Percy. "That's why I can control water."

"Prove it," said Katniss. At that Percy got up from the sofa and made his way to the center of the room. He raised his arms up sideways and took a deep breath. Suddenly my Dr. Pepper rose from the can and formed a dark caramel colored sphere midair, I looked around and saw Carter's beverage doing the same thing. Then Percy dropped his arms and my soda fell back into the can.

"You know what we need, codenames. Seems fitting since we're supposed to save the world," I suggested, I've always wanted a codename even though Sadie Kane is an awesome name.

"Yeah, Percy you should be Captain Olympus?" commented Max.

Jason smirked. "Think hydrokinesis is cool, check this out." Then Jason raised his arms like Percy but instead of water moving electricity shot out of his hands, his show was met with applause and then he sat down.

"I know a perfect name for you, Thunderbolt," I said.

"Lighting and soda balls are cute but I bet non of you have these!" bragged Max as she fully extended her wings.

"Your codename should be Birdwoman, defiantly Birdwoman," remarked Percy.

"No way, I want to be Max Wing," complained Max.

All the other Avengers had cool powers but now it was my turn. "A'mex!" I said as the hieroglyphs for the fire glowed in the air and a small flame formed in my hand.

"Wicked!" exclaimed Max. "What else can you do?"

Carter took out his staff and pointed it at the telly. "Plenty. Ha-wi!" he called, punching a hole in the flat-screen and causing another uproar.

"Well normally I can turn into a fifteen foot ripped falcon headed warrior," continued Carter, my brother is such a show off.

"I've got the perfect codenames for you too, Falcon Man for Carter and Magic Girl for Sadie," put in Jason.

"What about you Katniss?" asked Percy.

* * *

Katniss Everdeen

I stud up and took the bow from the gym off the coach and grabbed an arrow from the quiver. "See that right there?" I said pointing to a small dove statue on the other side of the hall.

The motion of pulling back an arrow felt all to familiar, I aimed and let go of the arrow. I watched it fly through the air and hit the statue.

"Deos Olympo! That was the symbol of Lady Venus!" shouted Jason, I waited enduring his death glare and hoping that I wouldn't be electrocuted. But then he burst into laughter.

"Hey Katniss should be The Huntress!" shouted Sadie.

"Where are you from exactly?" asked Percy who was also chuckling.

"Actually I'm from the future, District 12 of Panem," I answered which promoted everyone to hush up. Magic, godly powers and wings couldn't top that.

"Wow, the future?" Carter half asked half screamed. I was about to explain myself when Athena materialized in the room.

"What did you do?" roared Athena when she saw the broken screen-thing. Then her expression changed from anger to seriousness. "Follow me, we have traced Hera's energy trail to Detroit," she ordered.

We all filed out of the lounge and followed the goddess down the halls of Olympus to a hanger similar to the ones in District 13. However instead of hovercrafts there was a 200-foot ship was docked in the hanger.

Standing next to the ship were two men; one looked proud and was wearing a formal blue suit with long grey hairs, grey beard and matching grey eyes. The other was in a wheelchair but he was a lump of a man with a misshapen head and one leg was shorter than another. He was dressed in golden armor and a helmet with a strip of red feathers running horizontally on the top.

"Father!" shouted Jason. "I mean Lord Jupiter Maximus Optimus," he continued, correcting himself.

"It is good to see you too son but in this form I am Zeus, I have come to wish you luck," said the bearded man, for some reason I felt empowered by his words.

"After my Master Bolt there was an idea to bring together a group of extraordinary mortals to fight the battles we never could, you six are that group," continued Zeus. "Athena assures me that you will not fail and I hope that the truth."

Then Zeus teleported out of the hanger. "Well now that dad is done with his pep talk it's time to board the Argo and get going," said the other man.

"Hephaestus? I though you were back in your forge at Mount St. Helens," commented Percy.

"Actually kid in this form I am Vulcan, captain of this vessel. The Romans respected me more, made me god of volcanoes," said the man.

"Did they also make you a planet full of point eared aliens?" asked Max. At that everyone else laughed but I didn't get the joke.

Vulcan laughed then walked onto the Argo as with all gods I'd met we followed him onto the ship. On the deck were two giant crossbows made me feel a little better about the battle to come.

"How do we get anywhere without water?" I asked.

Vulcan smiled. "This ship can fly!"

Suddenly I felt like I did on my first reaping, a flying ship and we were in the past!

"Detroit is bound to be crawling with monsters, what do we do?" asked Sadie.

"I have a plan," replied Jason with a smile.

* * *

**Owww, the action is nearly upon us! Review!**

**Next chapter Captain Olympus, Thunderbolt, Max Wing, Magic Girl, Falcon Man and The Huntress will battle in my home city!**


	7. The Avenger Stand And Fight

**Thanks to Mythomagic-Champion, PJO rulz, SummerSpirit18, ejedenawe, Heddy12311, KylaMarie123 and Vote4EmmaFuturePrez for reviewing chapter 6. **

* * *

Jason Grace

Okay so my plan wasn't flawless.

The ride from New York to Detroit was surprisingly fast and I suspected that we had a little help from Vulturnus, god of the east wind. After a quick walk up the Detroit River, courtesy of Percy, from GM Tower where Vulcan had docked the Argo to Belle Isle, the center of Hera's energy trail we stumbled upon a group of monsters.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sadie in a hushed voice as we looked out from the weeping willow we were hiding behind. I admit that this was no way for a legionnaire to act but I didn't want to get scrambled.

"Yeah, what about your plan?" whispered Carter.

"We need a sneak attack, we're outnumbered but if we have the element of surprise..." started Percy before I cut him off, typical sneaky Greek.

"No, we need to go in there together, kill as many monsters as we can and rescue Hera," I said while pulling out my legion kit.

"I'm with Jason. Let's go knock some heads, they won't know what hit them," whispered Max. From the legion kit that held things like spare daggers and Cars band-aids I took out six miniature golden legionnaires and handed one to each Avenger.

"Take these they'll give you the equipment and standard knowledge of a legionnaire as long as you stay in the group," I said before uttering "Recludo" and watching as we all were suddenly wearing imperial gold armor and galea helmets while holding gladii and scutum shields.

"This is different," remarked Katniss as she waved her gladius around.

"Tortoise formation go!" I ordered and we all got into formation and marched into enemy territory. The first attack came in the form of a centaur which I stabbed with Ivlivs throwing monster dust in our faces.

We advanced taking on all sorts of monsters. "This is stupid!" said Percy before breaking away from the formation, his armor melting away. Soon he was joined by Max and Carter so I too broke away.

The first thing I encountered was a large dragon with hate burning in it's eyes. It reared back and breathed fire but I was able to dodge the flame and shot lightning from the sky killing the beast.

At the center of the chaos I saw a skinny man with dark hair doing, well nothing. "That's the leader!" I yelled pointing to the man before dashing towards him myself.

But soon my path was blocked by a Laistygonian Giant with a flaming ball of iron in his hand. "Hello tasty little half-blood," he said but before he could do anything five tentacles of water shot out and wrapped around his arms, legs and neck before pulling him into the river.

"Thought you could use a hand!" said Percy who was standing at the river's shore controlling the water. I had almost forgotten that he was a son of Neptune.

I heard a scream and saw that Katniss had been cornered by a drakon, I was about to summon more lightning when Percy shot his water tentacles and pulled the drakon in.

"We need to take out the leader!" I shouted, Percy knodded and we both charged for the skinny man. I conjured up as much electricity as I could and thrust my sword out shooting a lightning bolt at the leader while Percy blasted him with a giant stream of water at the same time.

I had expected the man to be at least unconscious but he didn't even seem dazed by our attack. "You shouldn't attack ghosts kids," said the man. "Ha-di!" he commanded pointing his staff towards Percy who was able to make a water shield but the ensuing explosion still knocked him back.

"A'mex!" he commanded looking at me but instead of a small flame like Sadie produced the ghost was able to create a snake of fire. I quickly manipulated the air currents around me creating a swirling wind shield that protected me from the fire snake's strike but I knew I couldn't keep the shield up much longer.

"Tas!" shouted Carter and Sadie who had just appeared out of thin air. As the Kanes said the spell seven pink ribbons wrapped around the ghost and the fire snake plus all the monsters disappeared.

"Thanks," I managed, so much for my plan.

* * *

Maximum Ride

I had been flying around this tall, fat, ugly one eyed monster trying to confuse it which wasn't too hard since it was about as smart as a carpenter nail all while it was singing "pretty birdy girly" and trying to swat me down. Then the monster disappeared along with it's ugly monster buddies.

I flew over to where the others had regrouped and when I landed I saw a skinny old man in nothing but a kilt bound in pink ribbons. Could this day get any better?

"Well if it isn't the Kane duo and I see you have friends. The invisibility spell, I'm impressed normally I would have seen you in the Duat but then again I was too busy having fun with your two buddies," said the greasy old bag of bones looking at Percy and Jason.

"Enough of the games Setne, where is Hera?" asked Carter.

"Who? And could you please undo the Ribbons of Hathor so I can put some proper clothes on, there are ladies present," replied Setne winking at me, disgusting.

"The goddess that Gaea captured, the one who's energy trail leads here," answered Sadie. "Tell us where she is or I will personally feed your heart to Ammit the Devourer!" she threatened.

Setne gulped. "She's not here, I don't know where she is. Gaea just ordered me to create a fake trail to lead you kids here a destroy you," he answered.

"Why are you working for Gaea anyway, weren't you cruising around with the Book of Thoth?" asked Carter.

Setne smiled a disturbing smile. "Yeah but here's the thing, with the Book of Thoth I can only destroy the Egyptian gods but with Gaea I can get ride of the Olympians too than I will be King Setne!" he gloated. Wait if Gaea promised I'd be queen and if Setne would be king, I didn't even want to think about it.

Without warning the Argo appeared in the sky and both Athena and Vulcan appeared beside us. "Well done kiddos!" assured Vulcan.

"Prince Khaemwaset of Egypt you have been caught aiding the forces of Gaea hold our queen Hera. You will be taken as prisoner to Mt. Olympus and we will return you to Osiris once we are done with you," said Athena.

"Come now children, Vulcan will take care of the prisoner," continued Athena.

After we got on the ship I took a long hot shower then slipped on some fresh clothes before joining the others outside on the deck.

"I can't believe we were tricked," grunted Jason who was leaning on the edge railing.

"We won didn't we?" replied Percy who was leaning against a wall.

"Not thanks to you. What the Pluto were you thinking, leaving formation in the middle of battle. A Roman would have stayed!" snapped Jason.

"Well I'm not Roman, am I? And where were your Romans when Kronos invaded Manhattan? My friends were dying and what were you doing?" barked Percy.

There was a flash of lightning and roar of thunder. "We were busy with Saturn's forces on Mt. Othrys, if it wasn't for the Legion you would have been crushed by a second wave of monsters. You Graecus!" shouted Jason.

"That's it!" yelled Percy as he charged and tackled Jason to the floor. They both struggled to get up and then, well they sort of fell of the Argo.

"I'm going after them!" I told the others before flying off towards two warring demigods.

* * *

**Well look at that! Anyway I don't know if I made this clear but Setne is supposed to be the Loki of this story. Hey I have a challenge, try and guess which characters from the movie match up to which character in the story!**

**Next chapter there will be a clash of the demigods!**


	8. Percy v Jason

**Congratulations to Guest (4 of them actually), puretorcherismynamecaitlyn, yin-yang girl 12, 3214sammy, TeenageDream123, and Goddess of Happiness (You technically sent me a PM but I'll let it slide, for now) for reviewing chapter 7.**

**The correct answer to my challenge is.**

**Percy- Captain America (Seriously it was in his codename, Captain Olympus)**

**Jason- Thor (Thor and Jason can both control weather, shoot lightning and are blond, it was easy)**

**Carter- The Hulk (Carter turns into a 15 foot Horus avatar, another easy one)**

**Max-Iron Man (She's cocky, can fly and has a voice telling her things just like Iron Man)**

**Katniss- Hawkeye (The archery was a dead giveaway but you'll more of the connection later)**

**Sadie- Black Widow (The only hard one on the list really)**

* * *

Percy Jackson

If it hadn't been for the Curse of Achilles falling from the Argo thousands of feet above to the forest floor would have really put a kink in my day but I didn't feel a thing when I slammed into the ground.

Jason on the other hand had floated down to earth like Superman, even though he was more of a Lex Luther. "Foolish Graecus!" he spat as he touched down.

"I might be ADHD and Dyslexic, but isn't greatest a compliment?" I replied. I had been called lots of things from Seaweed Brain to Perry Josephson but no one had actually complimented me before attacking.

"Graecus not greatest! It means trickster, the villains that destroyed Troy!" snapped Jason, I was going to knock his stupid blond hair off his stupid Roman head for saying that.

"I might be a graecus but I can still beat your sorry little Italian..." I replied as I uncapped Riptide and showed off my three foot celestial bronze sword.

"Let's see about that!" he yelled, cutting me off before flipping a coin in the air and catching it. I though he did it for good luck until I saw a golden sword a few inches shorter than Riptide in his hand.

Then me charged each other striking and blocking each other, but we were evenly matched. I had the advantage of a longer sword but Jason dodged my strikes like it didn't matter. We weaved our way back and forth as we both tried to get the upper hand.

I realized that this was taking too long and slashed harder with Riptide to try and knock Jason's sword out of his hand but he blocked and sparks flew when the swords met. Jason loosened up in confusion and I took advantage of it with a side slash but Jason shifted himself away from Riptide. Before the roman had a chance to strike back I punched the side of his face with my free hand forcing his head to the left.

Jason let out a bloodcurdling scream and thrust his sword forward in a stabbing motion. It wouldn't have hurt me anyway but with lightning reflexes I turned my body sideways and avoided the golden blade. I then tried a downwards blow but Jason moved his sword up in time to block it, we were locked in combat.

"Graecus!" shouted Jason as he pushed forward. Rain started to pour down and I could hear thunder in the distance.

"Roman!" I yelled as I pushed back not intending to back down. In a split second Jason broke away from me a slashed his sword but I let myself fall to the wet ground and summoned the water around me to make a Slip and Slide of sorts and propel me to where I was behind Jason who had left a several inch gash in a fur tree.

"You're not the only one with control of the elements!" snapped Jason as he lifted his sword to the sky and a bolt of lightning came down and connected with the sword before he charged.

I acted fast to conjure up the water droplets on the ground and form a shield of hardened water as Jason struck with his lightning sword.

There was a loud fizzle and when my eyes opened I was laying down and there were small fires burning on the ground. "No wonder Greece fell to Rome, it was filled with pathetic warriors like you!" mocked Jason.

I connected with all the water I could; the rain falling from the sky, the groundwater, a creek several yards away. I commanded it all to come crashing in as a giant wave that slammed into Jason.

"I wouldn't count us Greeks out just yet," I replied before picking up Riptide from the ground.

"Arrggghhh!" growled Jason as he stud up, his purple shirt drenched along with the rest of him. He charged with electricity resonating from his blade.

Jason kept coming after me in a organized yet aggressive attack and I had to continue to back up not knowing if the Curse of Achilles protected against electrocution. He was like a plasma ball with small tendrils of lightning swirling around him.

I had to act soon so at his next stab I turned a slammed him with the hilt of my sword. He stumbled back and charged forward sprinting and striking.

"Why you..." Jason began but instead of continuing he blasted me with a wild gust of wind that pushed me back several feet.

When I regained composure I immediately shot out several high powered water jets at Jason from the still soaking ground. "Tired of getting wet? Why don't you give up and I'll find you a towel," I teased.

"You know the problem with water is that it conducts electricity!" responded Jason before a bolt of lightning shot down. I dodged it but I felt a warm sensation and realized that my Camp Halfblood t-shirt was on fire.

I ignored the flame and made all the water around me come together and form a swirling vortex. Jason on the other hand was creating a storm cloud and I realized this is what might have happened if I hadn't returned Zeus's Master Bolt. Then I charged, water following me.

Jason charged too and the sons of Zeus and Poseidon clashed. We both slashed with all our power and when the gold and bronze swords collided an explosion ripped through the air and threw us back.

"What happened?" I asked before moving my finger over my ear which was still ringing. My day got a whole lot cheerier when I saw blood on my fingers.

"There must have been too much godly energy for the atmosphere to handle so it blew," explained Jason but I was more worried about my butt being fused to the elm tree I had landed in.

Suddenly I heard a flapping noise and Max landed in front of us, what took her so long?

"You two done fighting?" she asked. I had no clue how she got on the Avengers.

"Yep," answered Jason who had landed in a pile of poison oak.

"I'm cool," I replied before getting up. Thank gods.

"Good because I would have felt bad if I had to hurt you guys," said Max as she balled her fists and smiled. Maybe I was wrong about her. "Let's go before the other three steal the fun,"

* * *

**I orginally wanted to have a Jason section in this chapter but I decided not to. I know a lot of you wanted Percy to win but I liked a tie better. ****On another note I watched "The Amazing Spiderman", it was pretty good and I recommend you all go and watch it.**

**Also I'm planning on writing a PJO fic based on "The Hangover". Would you guys read it? What characters should be in it? What should the title be? I'm all up for suggestions folks.**

**Adios and review.**


	9. Pillow Pets Are Evil

**Thanks to puretorcherismynamecaitlyn, Mythomagic-Champion, Arwin Fred, SummerSpirit18 and PJO rulz for reviewing chapter 8. I'm feeling humorous today so the next two chapters will be devoted mostly to comedy then the action will start again.**

* * *

Sadie Kane

Things got boring after the quarrel on deck since we had to hover over the forest waiting for them to stop.I was listening to songs on my MP3, Adele mostly. Carter tried aimlessly to swat mosquitoes with his khopesh and Katniss was silent in her corner.

After about an hour I heard flapping and saw Max flying on to the deck with Percy and Jason holding on to her. "Delivery!" she shouted as she dropped the two boys and landed herself.

The two demigods looked terrible, Percy's hair was standing up and his orange shirt was blackened and charred. Jason was soaking wet and the side of his face was bruised.

"You two look...good," I tried to compliment them.

"Save it," snapped Jason as he and Percy waddled their way into the Argo's hull.

"Alright everybody inside!" commanded Vulcan. I let out a fake groan than went inside the hull where to my delight they were serving pizza followed by pie.

I fell asleep the second I got back to my room in Mt. Olympus and my what a mistake. _Why if it isn't Sadie Kane. _said a ghastly voice, Gaea just my luck.

Then I was in a room looking at a mirror. I was wearing fancy yellow Victorian dress that I used to see in old movies back homes, my hair was braided fancifully and my makeup was perfect, red lipstick and everything.

Suddenly the door opened and Walt walked in, no it was Anubis. I realized that it was both of them, the boy had the tousled black hair and warm chocolate eyes of Anubis but Walt's coffee bean brown skin and muscular build. He was wearing a tuxedo, something neither boys would do. He raised his hand and I grabbed it.

Walt/Anubis led me out into a large ballroom where soft classical music was playing. _This is what you want child? To be with your friends and family? I can protect the ones you love and bring peace, all you must do is join me. _whispered Gaea.

Me and the dream boy hybrid began to waltz to the music; as we danced across the floor I saw Carter dancing with Zia, even my mum and dad where there but I knew it was just a dream. _Join me, abandon the Avengers, help me tear down Olympus and you will be generously rewarded. _

The music changed from element to messy and chaotic. I looked at Walt for reassurance but found that he had changed from my dream guy to a rotting mummy. Then the floor collapsed and I fell, _If you fight I will destroy everything and everyone you cherish._

"She will never join you!" boomed a voice. At first I thought it might have been me but then I realized it was Isis.

_Very well, _growled Gaea. _I will show you my power. _

When I woke my night shirt was soaked in sweat and worse the Bumbly Bee pillow pet that came with my room, apparently the Olympians thought a thirteen year old magician needed one, was looking straight at me. I would have thought nothing of it until it's eyes burst into flame and it began to float.

"Gods of Egypt..." I began before the damn thing breathed fire straight at me.

That was enough to get me out of bed running from the pillow pet of doom.

* * *

Carter Kane

The first creepy thing that happened that night was my dream which was in full color.

I could actually see that the throne I was sitting on was golden, I could see my brown hands holding onto the Crook and Flail of Ra. Freaky right.

_All hail the Golden Pharaoh! Carter Kane! _laughed a voice that sent chills down my spine. Then I heard explosions and for some reason I ran from my throne, down a long hall and onto a balcony.

The scene outside was horrible, explosions were going off everywhere and there were to armies battling in the middle of a field. Ash fell from the sky like rain and in the distance I saw a burning city.

_What I show you is the future, it can not be avoided. However if you pledge your allegiance to me I will spare the once you love from my wrath. It would be a shame if Zia Rashid were to be harmed.  
_whispered Gaea.

Suddenly a giant falcon with gold and silver feathers appeared in the sky. _Horus? _I thought, in an instant the palace began to rumble along with the rest of the ground.

_Arrggghhh! _roared Gaea as loud as a nuclear detonation. Things started to shake more violently and then everything when pitch black.

I woke up feeling like I'd went face to face with a semi truck. I reached for my sword as a precaution but found nothing.

"Help!" I heard someone scream. I quickly realized it was Sadie and jumped out of bed in my boxers and rushed out.

I flung open the door and saw my sister running down the hall as fast as she could. "A'mex!" she shouted and a wall of fire appeared behind her.

Before I could say something a bumblebee pillow pet with flaming eyes blasted through the fire wall. The pillow growled and shot a ball of fire straight at me. That ranked about a 9 on my whacked out scale.

"Ha wi!" I shouted but the pillow pet dodged it. I said the spell again but the thing was too quick, I tried the spell two more times but I missed.

"Drowah!" Sadie commanded and a wall of light appeared separating us from the pillow pet of doom.

I though things had been resolved when Max opened her door on the other side of the shield.

"Max run!" I yelled but I knew she couldn't here me, the shield blocked sound too.

Max turned around and the saw the flying pillow pet and I saw her lips moving. "What the heck!" I guessed she said before the bumblebee breathed a ball of fire at her.

I was sure Max was toast then the pillow pet suddenly exploded like a bubble. I looked back and saw Athena standing. "Splendid, I haven't caused something to internally combust in decades," she said.

By that time Percy, Katniss and Jason had gone out into the hall as well. "What the heck was that thing?" asked Max.

"A minion of Gaea, luckily the wards of Olympus protect us from her other minions," answered Athena.

"Setne had something to do with it no doubt," I said. That stupid ghost had tried to kill me one to many times.

"Yes after interrogation the ghost reviled Gaea's plan, we gods will travel to Greece and confront the Giants at our roots, the original Mt. Olympus," replied Athena.

"What about us Lady Minerva?" asked Jason.

"You children will stay here," answered Athena, then a boy ran over to Athena. "This is my son Spencer he will help you while I am away,"

At that Athena disappeared leaving seven kids to watch over Mt. Olympus.

* * *

**Review is all I have to say really.**


	10. But Not As Evil As Ghosts

**Ten chapters, we're half way done! Let's see 67 reviews, 29 favs, 43 alerts, 5,726 views and 11,423 words. I actually think this is sort of popular! Thank you KylaMarie123, It's-What-You-See, Mythomagic-Champion, Goddess of Happiness, PJO rulz, Arwin Fred, garret thompson, Ying-Yang girl12 and MadisonWilson for reviewing chapter 9.**

* * *

Maximum Ride

What is a fifteen year old mutant bird girl supposed to do with the palace of the gods all to herself, well plus six other kids? Eat strawberry pancakes in the throne room of course.

"These pancakes are amazing Spencer," I complimented Athena's Avenger-sitter. He looked a bit younger than me about thirteen with black hair and grey eyes just like his mom.

"I dabble in baking," answered Spencer shyly. We were sitting on the floor despite there being twelve thrones and only seven of us, Percy warned that the gods were very protective over there over-sized lazy boyz.

"What I don't get is why the gods didn't take us with them. They didn't bring us all together to sit around and eat pancakes," said Katniss. I had to admit, future girl made a good point.

"Well maybe the gods don't trust Setne so they didn't bring you guys just in case it was a trick. Why risk losing their must valuable resource in the war is the Giants aren't even in Greece?"answered Spencer.

"Just like when Setne faked Hera's trail in Detroit. But if they don't trust him why did they go in the first place?" asked Percy.

"If Setne wasn't lying would want to be prepared or not? I'm sure if the threat is real the gods will bring you guys in. Besides I have complete faith that you'll win," replied Spencer.

"Aw that's sweet," I said.

Spencer blushed. "Seriously Gaea won't know what hit he. I mean you're Maximum Ride, I've been reading Fang's blog forever your flock is so awesome!" replied Spencer. Now I was blushing.

"And you Percy, you're the only person alive who's battled four titans and won!" continued Spencer. "And Jason, you destroyed Kronos's throne all by yourself. Carter and Sadie are the most powerful magicians in the world and Katniss is a future warrior, I wish I was like you guys!"

"Trust me kid you don't," remarked Jason. At that we all laughed before falling silent and returning to eating Spencer's delicious pancakes.

After an afternoon fly over Manhattan I flew back into my room and headed down for a snack.

"Hello Maximum Ride," said a voice that made me stop dead in my tracks. I spun around and saw a woman standing behind me. She was wearing a Greek style white dress and had glossy brown hair with a fully bloomed red rose clipped to the side, her skin was perfect and she was beautiful without makeup.

"I am Aphrodite, goddess of love and I can see that you have a love problem," continued the woman. I held my tongue at first but I decided to split it, she was the love goddess after all. Maybe she could help me with my Fang and Dylan issue.

"Yeah see there's Fang who has been with me for all of my life but he's supposed to die and then there's Dylan who is designed to be my perfect match," I explained.

Aphrodite paused and thought. "I too have had the same problem. I love my husband Hephaestus but I also love Ares so I see them both," she explained. Wonderful, why not have two boyfriends who already want to kill each other.

"Come, let me give you a makeover," said Aphrodite before grabbing me by the arm. I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Katniss Everdeen

I spent most of the afternoon exploring Mt. Olympus which I had to say was pretty impressive. Everything was made of gold, marble or silver; there were statues of animals such as horses and owls everywhere which I guessed were godly symbols. There even these little people, Spencer called them nymphs, selling food and drinks but they warned that if I was mortal it would kill me so I went hungry till dinner.

When I came down to the kitchen I heard a commotion, at first I thought it was a monster attack but it was Max.

"You seriously let Aphrodite give you a makeover?" giggled Percy. Max was wearing a sparkly red dress and matching high heels, her hair was straightened and her face was painted with makeup including dramatic blue eye shadow.

"If anyone needs a makeover it's you water boy!" snapped Max before punching Percy in the shoulder.

"Soup's Up!" announced Spencer.

For dinner we had something called tacos which was ground meat, leaves, cheese and this red fruit stuffed inside a curved piece of hardened bread. Weird right but the others ate them so I did too and when I asked where they came from everyone just stared. It was hard being a girl from the future living in the past.

After dinner I went to bed because I didn't want to play Wii with the others, whatever a Wii was. I started dreaming instantly.

In my dream I was walking in a forest, I was wearing a flowing white dress and my hair was braided with flowers. I felt something in each of my hands and when I looked over I saw Rue and Primrose on either side of me with the same flower braids and dresses.

"Why did you leave us Katniss?" whispered Rue.

"Yes Katniss why?" whispered Primrose.

"But I didn't leave you," I answered as we continued to walk through the forest. I couldn't pinpoint it but something was drawing me in closer.

"You went to the past with the gods, you left us," replied Rue and Prim at the same time. I looked us ahead and saw a huge sinkhole which we were headed straight for it.

_Come Katniss Everdeen, you do not belong in this time. Come to me, leave the gods behind. Can you not see, it was the fall of Olympus that led to your very birth. And because of that I have chosen you as my endgame. _said a voice that I guessed was Gaea's.

I woke up crying for some reason, Gaea was right I had left everyone I loved back in Panem. But what did she mean when she said I was her endgame? There was only one person, or rather ghost to ask. Setne.

I walked down the halls of Mt. Olympus in the dark until I reached Setne's prison chamber. The hawk-like ghost man was pacing in his cell which had a thin wall of blue light instead of bars.

"Well if it isn't Katniss Everdeen, how nice of you to visit me. After all we have so much in common to talk about," said Setne.

I curled my fingers into a fist. "We have nothing in common!" I snapped.

Setne grinned. "I wouldn't try and punch me girl, magic boundaries you know. As I was saying we do have plenty in common, for example we both don't belong in the present. I should be in the past and you should be in the future," replied the ghost.

"Why am I Gaea's endgame?" I growled through my teeth. Setne's smile widened and suddenly I lost control of my body and kneeled down.

"I don't know but I for one would use you to help me break out of here," replied Setne.

"The others will stop you!" I managed as I tried to regain control of my body.

Setne laughed menacingly. "How can they stop me when they are busy fighting you Ms. Everdeen?" he asked then everything went black.

* * *

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	11. The Endgame Begins Part 1

**Hey guys before I go on with chapter 11 I would like to announce that the sequel to "Avengers Assemble" will be titled "Avengers Assemble 2: When Extremes Meet" and will be a PJO/Avengers crossover. What are you guys' thoughts? **

**Last Chapter's Reviewers: SummerSpirit18, yin-yang girl12, Mythomagic-Champion, Guest and PJO rulz.**

* * *

Carter Kane

I couldn't sleep mainly because I didn't want another Gaea related dream so after a couple of hours I decided to go and get a late night snack.

When I got to the kitchen I saw that the others were up as well, maybe they had nightmares too.

"Glazed oatmeal cookie?" offered Percy as he lifted a platter of cookie close to me. I took three and poured myself a glass of milk.

"Since we're all here and the gods are gone we should choice a leader," said Max who had cleaned up after her makeover fiasco.

"Are you saying you want to be leader?" I asked while sipping my milk.

Max gave me a death glare. "Yeah, I'm the only motherly figure on this team and I've led before," replied Max.

"Wow wait, you're as motherly as a male Siberian Tiger and what did you lead before, pigeons?" snapped Jason. I was sure they were going to fight.

Then I heard the sound of footsteps, at first I thought it was the gods but then I realized it was many footsteps. Like a dozen people in Sadie's combat boots, wait combat boots? Oh no.

"What's going on?" whispered Sadie who was still in her pajamas. _Carter let me help you, _said Horus. _Carter! Carter! Listen to me!_

But my thoughts were elsewhere. "There!" shouted Jason pointing in front of us. In the shadows I could just make out several figures wearing black like ninjas or SWAT agents.

"Over there!" one black figures shouted. Then they started firing.

"Drowah!" I commanded creating a light shield to protect us from the storm of bullets.

"They must be working for Gaea!" shouted Max so we could here her over the enemy fire.

"But how? Olympus is protected from monsters," I replied.

Then the firing stopped, for a moment I thought they had given up before a explosion ripped through the wall of light. On instinct I charged the closest soldier and slammed his gun to the floor with my khopesh while elbowing him in the ribs then to the head knocking him out.

I looked up and saw another soldier coming for me but before he got to me Max came and clammed her hands to his ears which made him scream. I saw a third soldier and used the Fist of Horus to slam him into the wall.

"They're M-Geeks! Just robots!" shouted Max which ended my hesitation towards hurting them. The fourth M-Geek had some sort of electrical glove on but when he tried to grab me I dodged and stabbed him with my sword. Motor oil not blood spilled form the wound.

"We must free Lord Setne!" said the M-Geek commander. At that I sprinted down the hallway, there was no way I was going to let Setne get free.

_Carter you need me! Give me control! _demanded Horus as I ran. I took a deep breath knowing he was right, there was no way I could take on Setne alone. _Okay, _I replied.

_Now to make the Greeks pay for what they did to my empire! _said Horus. Whoops.

* * *

Jason Grace

_Zap! _the last M-Geek fell to a bolt of lightning. It actually felt good to fight something other than monsters or other demigods.

Then I heard a banging sound as if Hannibal the elephant had stormed onto Mt. Olympus. _Bam! _something smashed through the wall. It was huge about fifteen feet tall with a bulking human body and the head of a falcon. But its eyes, they were Carter's eyes, wow he really did turn into a falcon avatar.

_Screech__! _screamed the falcon avatar. Carter's eyes were filled with hate and I knew that things weren't going to be friendly.

"Capio!" I said, at that Ivlivs came flying to me and transformed into javelin form. _Round two Carter, its time to tango_.

The falcon avatar drew a sickle sword like Carter's only it was twelve feet long and screeched again. I took that as an attack invitation as shot a bolt of lightning out of Ivlivs.

Falcon Man responded by slashing his mega-sword but I was able to avoid it with a rolling dodge. Then I stabbed the avatar with Ivlivs and shocked him full of electricity. _Sorry Carter,_ I said in my head.

But apparently it didn't hurt him because after I unloaded all the electricity I could he slapped me to the wall. Then he charged ready to shish kabob me but using all my will power I created a small tornado and sent it at him.

I got up but the tornado didn't distract Falcon Man for long and he let me know with an angry screech. But this time I was ready and shot out lightning bolt after lightning bolt giving me the upper hand.

"It ends now!" I yelled before I created another tornado, this one much bigger. Then I hurled the twister at Falcon Man which pushed him through another wall.

I heard a commotion down the hall and sprinted towards the noise. In the room I saw a blonde man and brunette woman freeing Setne. Not good.

"No you don't!" I shouted before charging, there was no way I was going to let Setne escape. But before I could get to him he disappeared and a wall of blue light formed behind me.

Setne reappeared and laughed. "Foolish Roman," he jeered. I punched the wall but it stopped me and the recoil pushed me back, great I was trapped.

"Your staff Lord Setne," said the brunette before handing Setne his staff with both hands while bowing down.

The ghost took his staff and recited some strange spell in Ancient Egyptian then a huge explosion ripped threw the wall and left a gaping hole in the Olympian palace.

"Now to..." Setne began before Spencer stormed into the room wielding a celestial bronze shotgun. He unloaded three shots before the ghostly magician disappeared.

"I've always wanted to do that!" said Spencer. Just then Setne materialized behind him with a dagger in his hand.

"No!" I screamed but it was too late, Setne stabbed Spencer in the back then disappeared again. I watched the kid fall to the floor bleeding.

Everything else was a blur, I conjured the most powerful storm and blasted out of the magical prison cell. Then I rushed over to Spencer.

"Come on Spencer, hang in there buddy, I'll get help!" I half begged half yelled. I felt hot tears flow down my cheeks, he was dying and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Go, don't worry about me. I know you can defeat Gaea, I know," Spencer managed to get out before going silent. I tried CPR but I knew it was pointless, he was dead.

Gaea was going to pay for this.

* * *

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the victims of the Colorado "The Dark Knight Rises" shooting. Review please.**


	12. The Endgame Begins Part 2

**Thanks to Goddess of Happiness, BadassBatman, Guest, NinjaxSketcheartx, PJO rulz, Guest, Ten-Faced and A Girl With No Account for reviewing chapter 11. **

**Important Sequel News: As you may know this story is getting it's own sequel titled "Avengers Assemble 2: When Extremes Meet" and to spice things up I've decided to add new faces to the Avengers team and I want to know who you want added! Just leave a review saying who you want, I'll consider all options as long as they are in the PJO, HoO, TKC, Maximum Ride or The Hunger Games universe (New characters would be to hard to introduce) and NO Harry Potter!**

**Also a resent review brought up a good point but I want to ask for opinions. Should I include xover romances like Max/Percy or Katniss/Percy? Please answer in a little survey I included below.**

* * *

Sadie Kane

Gaea had officially passed Apophis and Rebecca Black's "Friday" on my hate list. I could handle the Walt/Anubis dream and even the pillow pet of doom but no one, not even an earth goddess makes me battle robots when I should be sleeping.

Sure blowing things up with magic is enjoyable but totally redundant because there were six other Avengers who could be doing it while I dreamed about kissing Walt with Big Ben behind us and fireworks going off.

"Ha-di!" I said blowing the last M-Geek's head to pieces. Ah what joy. Then I heard footsteps down the hall, I turned around and saw Katniss.

She looked okay and I cautiously approached her. "You okay Katniss, where are the others?" I asked but then I spotted something odd, her eyes. They were gold instead of grey.

I guessed they were contacts at first but then again I didn't know why anyone would put contacts on before battle, maybe it was a future thing.

"Sadie Kane you have opposed me and now I will end you!" she said in a deep earthy voice, Gaea's voice. I raised my staff but Katniss moved fast and knocked it out of my hand.

Before I could react Katniss punched me in the nose which as you can well imagine hurt. I returned the favor by kicking her in the leg and added a punch to the stomach for old times sake.

Katniss stumbled back but regained her footing and swiftly got me in a headlock and pulled my hair. She was clearly having a bad night being possessed by Gaea and all but did she really have to mess with the hair?

_Let me help you Sadie, _whispered Isis in my head. I elbowed my enemy in the ribs with all my strength which caused her to let up.

"Tas!" I commanded, at first I thought it was over but the ribbons turned to dust.

"You fool! I am the goddess of earth, a primordial force you can not contain me!" growled Gaea, well it was her voice.

Then Katniss/Gaea drew a knife from her jacket and threw it with near perfect accuracy and slashed my arm. I had to get Gaea out of her before she pulled her bow and arrows.

"Maw!" I commanded and sent a tide of water at her which didn't do anything except make her evil, angry, possessed and wet. What a lovely combo.

Then I spotted my ivory staff on the floor and had a crazy idea. I ran dodging Katniss and grabbed my staff but instead of casting any spells I reared back and hit her in the head which knocked her out cold.

_A little excessive but I like it. Seems you didn't need my help, this time, _remarked Isis. I felt bad about hurting a teammate but a girl has got to do what a girl has got to do.

_I was always one for the excessive, _I thought to Isis.

* * *

Maximum Ride

Where did I leave off last time, oh I remember my makeover secession with Aphrodite. Now I was battling M-Geeks in the middle of the night.

Percy and I had managed take out the remaining invaders while the others were doing who knows what. And just when I thought I was done for the night I heard growling and saw a huge lion with the head of a woman.

"My dear what is the most popular donut in the world?" asked the beast which I remember from my less than perfect education was a sphinx.

"Chocolate covered?" I answered citing Nudge's personal favorite, I always preferred glazed lemon filled.

"Wrong!" roared the sphinx but before it could attack Percy struck it down with his sword turning her into a dust donut, wait bad joke.

"Monsters, the wards of Olympus must be down," he said before cursing in what I guessed was Greek. "Follow me."

I did and was led out of the hall and onto the streets of the Olympian city which was a scene to behold. There were monsters of all kinds crawling around; dragons, giants you name it and it would be there.

"We have to get to the source of Olympus's magic," he started before he slashed a snake woman. "The hearth of Hestia in the throne room."

"Are you crazy we'll never make it!" I exclaimed, I may be a kick but leader who can stare death in the face and still crack a joke but even I didn't want to monster snack.

Percy killed another snake woman and then handed me her sword which was similar to his. "Thanks," I said sarcastically.

Suddenly roar pierced my eardrums as a hideous monster jumped in front of us. The monster had the body of a red lion, a human head, black wings and the tail of a scorpion.

The monster roared again and shot a spike out of his tail, Percy pushed me away from the attack and faced the human-lion-bat-scorpion. "Go, I'll take care of the manticore!" yelled Percy. At first I didn't want to leave him but then I nodded and took off.

The scene from above was just as bad as from on the ground but something caught my eye and nearly gave me a heart attack. It was my mom Dr. Valencia Marteniz who I hadn't seen since all the adults I knew disappeared was walking right in the middle of the hoard of monsters.

"Mom!" I yelled to her but she didn't even look up. I looked around and saw to other people I knew Jeb Batchelder, the traitor I had only began to forgive and Setne.

Then it hit me like a stampeding rhino, my mom was working for Gaea. As much as I wished it wasn't true it all made sense. Why else would she leave me?

I felt so hurt, so angry, so sad. My mom the only person who had loved me no matter what, and she had been turned into a slave of Gaea. _But if you continue to fight you will experience a fate worst than death_, I remembered the earth goddess warning me.

My thoughts were cut short by a blue giant who tried to swat me down. My sadness turned to rage and I threw the sword at the giant's eye. It screamed in pain and fell to the floor, I landed on the giant and pulled the sword from it's eye than stabbed it in the heart creating a cloud of gold dust.

_ Max I'm sorry about your parents, _said the Voice but I didn't listen. I took off again and flew to the throne room at top speed with tears flowing.

When I got to the throne room I saw the problem, Hestia's fire was nearly out. But how was I supposed to light it?

_You have to pray to Hestia, Max you have to pray, _explained the Voice, why couldn't I just get a lighter?

"Okay, um, Hestia please help us and make this fire burn bigger so Olympus can be protected because I don't want to die," I began. _You'll have to do better than that, _obviously.

"And I don't want to die because I want to see Iggy and Nudge and Gazzy again. And Fang, I hope Angel's alive and if she is I want to see her again. I don't want the others to be hurt either they're like my second flock," I prayed. "Please help us," at that the fire grew brighter and the sound of monsters ceased.

I turned around to see Jason and Percy with grim looks on their faces. "Spencer is dead," said Jason in a somber voice.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait but I've been busy. Chapter 13 will be up by the end of the week.**

**Please answer this survey-**

**1). On a scale of 1-10 how would you rate "Avengers Assemble" and why?**

**2). What are some positive things about ****"Avengers Assemble"?**

******3). What are some negative things about ****"Avengers Assemble"? (No flames)**

**********4). What tips would you give me for future writing?**

**********5). Will you be reading ****"Avengers Assemble 2: When Extremes Meet"?**

**************6). Which character would you like to be added to the team in ****"Avengers Assemble 2: When Extremes Meet" (Read the top first)?**

******************7). Should I include crossover romances in ****"Avengers Assemble 2: When Extremes Meet"?**

**********************Just copy this onto a review and answer the questions, your impute is important to me seriously.**


	13. Avengers Assemble!

**Wow 106 reviews! Thanks to SilenaElizabethGrace123, OceanaFallen, Fire at Darkness, Airene Archerway, Tantalyia, garrett thompson, BadassBatman, Guest, God of Cheese, pokeario, NinjaxSketcheartx, Guest, PJO rulz, SummerSpirit18, Labyrinth75, Guest, percybeth96, RebelDroideka, yin-yang girl12, Goddess of Happiness and Helios Spirit for reviewing.**

**Also the official rating of this story is 9/10, thanks everybody for the positivism! Also I am looking for a beta reader to proofread the final chapters of this story and "Avengers Assemble 2" because I need one, obviously. **

* * *

Percy Jackson

Everyone was silent as we sat at the large round table where we had first met. I could see Spencer's death had effected them greatly but no one said a word.

Spencer had already been carried off by the Fates and we all gathered together. Max helped with First-Aid and I handed out ambrosia to those who could handle it. Then everything was quiet.

"So what now?" asked Sadie breaking the silence. In truth I was hopeless, even when I was battling Titans I always had my friends at Camp Half-Blood but now I was alone.

"What can we do? The gods aren't here and Setne has escaped," answered Katniss.

There was a pause. "I'll tell you what we're going to do, we're going to do what we were brought here for. All of us were brought together because we are the greatest heroes the world has to offer. Athena, Vulcan, Spencer they all believe in us and it's time we all did too, we are a team after all,"

"We're not a team, we're a time bomb! There are two half gods who can't stop fighting, a mutant with wings, two magicians just like Setne, I'm the only human here!" snapped Katniss.

"Oh yeah! Why don't you go back to the future, it's not like you can pull your weight in this team, we don't even know if you're still with Gaea!" shouted Carter.

"I'll tell you something, the future isn't pretty! Most of the world is destroyed and every year the government forces twelve girls and twelve boys to kill each other in an arena on live TV. The only reason I'm here is because some goddess said that if I joined this team I could change the future but I think she was wrong," snapped Katniss.

There was a pause, I tried to grasp what she said but couldn't. "So what if we're different? If we don't come together as the team we were meant to be then Gaea wins and the whole world will fall. It's about time Gaea had something to fear, are you guys with me?" I said.

"Avengers Assemble!" I shouted as I held my hand out. Max put her hand on top of mine, then Carter put his on top of hers then Sadie, then Jason, then Katniss until we had a team hand stack.

"Let's bust it!" shouted Sadie. At that we all laughed. _Congratulations Mr. Jackson you have united the heroes, but it will not matter, _whispered a cruel earthy voice that sent a chill down my spine, Gaea.

"Seems like the leadership of this team is in your hands now, what's the plan?" said Carter. In truth I was clueless.

"I saw an armory on my way to Setne's prison," replied Katniss.

"Then let's suit up," I commanded. _I tried to turn your friends but I will not bother with you, My plan for you is simple as punishment for defeating my Titans I will end you. But your death will be slow so that you may witness the demise of your friends and the end of your world, _whispered Gaea.

"Bring it, I'm ready," I whispered back.

* * *

Katniss Everdeen

It felt good to tell the team about the future and finally feel that I was alone but in all honesty I wish I hadn't told them. Sometimes ignorance really is bliss.

I was right about the armory and we found lockers labeled with our names. Inside my locker was a black spandex outfit with bronze chest plate, leg armor and arm armor to go on top. I put the spandex and armor on then reached further into my locker and to my delight found my special military grade bow and a quiver of arrows.

_Are you ready Katniss? _asked Percy in my mind. I spun around and looked for Percy but I couldn't see him. _Don't worry these suits give us some sort of telepathic link, meet us back in the table room._

After I got over my shock I headed back to the room where the other had suited up in the same armor. For the first time since I arrived on Mt Olympus I felt like we were a team, that I could trust the other Avengers. Maybe it was the matching uniforms talking.

"Check it out, electro-glove," said Max as she held out her gloved hand and shot out a blast of energy. Then all of the sudden I heard a huge boom and the room shuck. "That wasn't me!" assured Max.

"We have to get down to the ground, follow me!" shouted Percy as he ran off with us following. He led us to an elevator which we all crammed into and went down.

When we stopped the doors opened and revealed an empty lobby, not what you'd expect to be at the bottom of the home of the Gods.

"Shouldn't there be people here?" asked Jason. Percy just shrugged and we ran to the next door, Jason was right there were no people anywhere.

We got outside but where stopped dead in our tracks. In the distance a tower of blue-green light shot up into the sky which was blanketed with black clouds which swirled into a vortex around the tower of light. Red lightning danced in the sky and strong winds blew through the city.

"There are the people!" shouted Sadie as she pointed to people who were frantically running in the opposite direction of the light.

I heard a roar and turned around to find some sort of bird flying towards us. "Harpy! Get down!" shouted Jason but I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and shot it at the harpy turning it to dust.

"What do we do Percy?" asked Max. I looked at Percy who seemed at a lose but then he took a deep breath and began to lead.

"Katniss get on top of the Chrysler Building and snipe from there, Max take to the sky and take out as many of those airborne monsters as you can, Jason you have the lightning so bring it, Carter and Sadie you're with me on the street level we have to protect the people. Keep in contact with the telepathic link," explained Percy.

"Um, where should I go?" I asked. Percy pointed to a tower and I nodded in acknowledgment before running off to my post.

As I ran to the Chrysler Building I saw a family cornered next a car by a dragon. Just as it reared it's head back to strike I shot an arrow which lodged in it's leg.

Dragons however seemed to be stronger than harpies and instead of turning into dust it just turned on me. It opened its mouth but before it could breath fire I shot flame arrow down its throat which erupted into a of fire. The dragon roared din anger but I shot an explosive arrow at its chest killing the monster.

"You need to get out of here now!" I ordered the father who was hugging his two daughters which reminded me of Rue and Prim. _You can't save them but you can save others, _I thought to myself.

"Who are you?" asked the father who didn't move.

"I'm an Avenger, now go!" I answered, at that the father got back into the car with his two daughters and drove off. I thought about what I said to him, I was an Avenger.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait but I've been busy watching the Olympics. Go Team USA!**

**Also I am looking for an artist (I have no artistic talent what so ever) to draw a new cover for this story because I don't like the current one. If you're interested than please PM me about it.**

**Till next time! :-)**


	14. When In New York City

**Thanks to ****Guest, C1A2R3R4I5E6, Sherlock, Son of oblivion, vishwam, PJO rulz, Turtle wing meep, OceanaFallen, garret thompson, labyrinth75, KylaMarie123, ImTheMostAwesomePerson, NinjaxSketcheartx, BadassBatman, Artemis' Hunters and Crossoverpairinglover for reviewing chapter 13.**

* * *

Sadie Kane

Don't you just love New York City? It seems to be the only place evil forces actually want to invade. I didn't see why Gaea couldn't pick a nice tropical island to launch her world domination, like Fiji.

Anyway back to the present which was a whole lot more action packed then my thoughts. _Sadie, Sadie! Come in Sadie! _shouted Percy in my head.

_Yeah Percy,_ I replied. This telepathic link was still kind of new for me, sure I always had Isis yapping in my mind but adding five other voices was just weird.

_Where are you,_ _some people are trapped in Grand Central Station and I'm held up, get there now! _continued Percy in my head, still creepy.

_I'm sort of hiding behind a hot dog stand, there is a blue giant that wants to eat me! _I thought-squealed. Seriously I am not that delicious.

_Sadie please listen to me, you need to let me in or you will fail! _said Isis. I really didn't like how she considered my body to be a five star hotel but nevertheless she was right.

_Fine but I will need my body back, I give you permission, _I replied. Instantly a warm feeling spread through my body as if I had reached full power. Then in a feat of bravery I stepped out from behind the hot dog stand and faced the giant.

"Hey big boy over here!" I yelled to get the giants attention. The hulking blue monster turned and looked at me like I was a Sadie bagel but I acted fast. "Tas!" I shouted, instantly ribbons wrapped around the giant and he fell.

Suddenly I heard a loud screech and I prepared myself for another monster attack but instead a enormous kite swooped down and carried the giant off.

_She will take care of the beast, now go do what you must, _said Isis. I didn't protest and ran to Grand Central Station which had a large hole on its front face. I wondered who was going to pay to fix that.

Quietly I made my way into the station and saw that about two hundred people were all crowded together and flanked on all sides by weapon wielding monsters.

"Hey look mommy!" shouted a little bow as he pointed at me and before I could make a run for it I was surrounded by monsters. Lovely, just lovely.

I looked around frantically for a way to escape but all I saw were the ugly faces of my attackers. In an act of desperation I used my favorite spell, "Ha di! Ha di! Ha di!" I shouted until I let all of my magic out in a wave of energy that destroyed all of the monsters.

"Well carry on then!" I yelled in a heavy British accent to the crowd which was full of people with dropped jaws. At that the crowd rushed out of station like sensible people.

_"Screech!"_ screeched the kite who had apparently disposed of the giant and was now enjoying a monster snack. I think I was to name her Sugar.

"Nice bird, Percy thought you could use some help," said Max who was hovering a good distance away from Sugar. Was what she said an insult for being the youngest on the team?

"Nah I took care of it," I replied. _You mean we took care of it, _said Isis.

"Oh okay," stuttered Max who was still starring at Sugar before flying off. Which reminded me I had a giant kite, it was time to get airborn.

"Shu!" I yelled which gave me a boost of air up to Sugar's back. _Hey Isis I never thought you'd be the jealous type, _I thought.

_I learned that trait from you Sadie, _the goddess replied. I didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult, you can never really tell with these immortal types.

"Up and away Sugar!" I commanded.

* * *

Fang

This had defiantly been an odd week for me, not that I had many normal weeks to begin with. First I was cruising through Belgium investigation Doomsday Group activity with my gang when suddenly my old Flock shows up and tells me that Max is _missing_.

That was how I ended up here in a Chicago apartment that a fellow blogger so generously lent to us. Of course I didn't just ditch my new group, they were temporarily under the leadership of Maya, Max's clone (do yourselves a favor and don't think to much about it).

So here we were, Iggy was baking an apple pie, Gazzy and Nudge were fighting over the remote and Dylan, the bane of my existence was sitting a few feet away from me.

"I want to watch Adventure Time!" yelled Gazzy as he tried to pull the remote from Nudge.

"No I want to watch Victorious!" shouted Nudge as she pulled back. Suddenly the TV switched to a stripe test screen.

"This is a special emergency broadcast from the United States government," said a deep voice. Nudge and Gazzy went quite as all eyes were now on the TV.

"Iggy get in here now!" I yelled, then the screen turned to red haired woman in a black suit holding a microphone.

"This is Tonya Black reporting on what seems to be an attack on New York City," began the woman. "Somehow an unknown force has activated a weapon that effects the weather,"

The screen switched again this time to a picture of New York City. "As you can see the sky is pitch black and there seems to be a tower of light at the epicenter of the storm. Scientist and government officials are working to find out who is doing this and how. Meanwhile state and federal officials urge all people to evacuate the area," continued the reporter.

"Now we show you what little live footage we have," finished the reporter before the screen switched to the live footage.

"Hey is that Max?" asked Gazzy. I looked at the screen and saw that he was right flying in the sky over New York was Max, the picture wasn't great but I could defiantly tell it was her.

"Oh god!" gasped Nudge as she put her hands over her mouth. I stud up and extended my wings it looked like we were going to take a surprise vacation.

"Everybody get ready to fly to New York, we're going to help Max," I said, at that Dylan stud up and frowned.

"So now you care about Max, I guess you can come and go as you please hypocrite!" sneered Dylan. My blood boiled with anger and I charged Dylan tackling him to the floor.

"I was always there for her, she should be with me!" shouted Dylan as he fought back. I tried to wrap my hands around his neck but he fought back. I hated him so much that I was willing to kill him.

"Stop it!" cried Nudge. Iggy grabbed us both and through me to the coach. I looked at Dylan and felt all of my wrath nearly boil over.

I looked at the flock. "We fly to NYC in thirty minutes," I said.

* * *

**How'd you like this chapter? Review and tell me! Also please answer the question below, speaking of questions I selected the new Avengers and there will be four of them (I can't tell you who is in though that would ruin the suprise!).**

**How did you like the last two chapters (when the team united)?**

**Also I will be vacationing in Florida from August 22 to August 29 so don't expect any chapters in that week but I'll try to get another chapter in before that! :-)**


	15. A Giant Problem

**Sorry for not updating in a long time but I've been uber-busy with school and all. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and one more thing I am not abandoning this story, not in a million years. :-)**

* * *

Percy Jackson

Percy here,actually I was held up behind a red Toyota minivan while a ogre chucked flaming balls of iron over my head. Ah the life of a hero is a lovely thing, IMHO.

_What's the plan Percy? _Carter said in my mind even though the was parked behind a Ford Fusion thirty feet away. Another flaming ball crashed in front of me, if only that beast was on the Yankees.

I glanced over the bumper and saw the ogre, then I had an idea. I gripped Riptide tightly and leaned over until most of my upper body was out from under the van. Then I threw Riptide turning my trusty sword into a spinning celestial bronze circle saw flying straight at the ogre.

The ogre roared in pain as Riptide impaled his throat before he turned into dust and my sword materialized back into my hand. _Is everybody holding up okay? _I mind-mailed everybody.

_Yep, nothing like battling monsters to spice up a gal's day, _replied Max. She _was _a wild one.

An arrow flew from the skyscraper Katniss was stationed at and blew up a crowd of monsters which was as good of a response as any.

Suddenly without warning a police cruiser flew through the air and crashed into the minivan. I was able to get out of the way just as two more cruisers with siren wailing raced away from something...no someone chasing them.

When the monster came into view I saw that he wasn't your average run-of-the-mill beasty. He was thirty feet tall with bronze skin and dragon legs, a giant I realized.

The giant sniffed the air then spoke. "I smell the blood of Poseidon mixed with," he took another sniff. "Ah, human. Where are you Perseus Jackson, mother Gaea has told me so much about you."

"Come out! Come out little half blood!" bellowed the giant.

"I'm right here you idiot!" I yelled back, not even sure if the giant could hear me. I raised Riptide which probably looked like a toothpick to him.

"How dare you insult me! I am Enceladus, bane of Athena and most intelligent of the Gigantes," glotted Enc...what's his face.

"Your name is enchiladas?" I asked, hey ADHD and dyslexic here.

"Enceladus not enchiladas you pathetic child! You should consider yourself lucky many of my siblings would torture you to win the favor of our mother but I will kill you directly," said Enceladus.

"I've never been much for small talk, let's get started shall we?" I replied. A smile formed on Enceladus's face and a flaming battle axe appeared in his hand. Why couldn't it ever be a normal axe?

"Indeed," laughed Enceladus before we both sprung into battle. The giant moved fast than anyone I had ever fought even Kronos. I barely was able to dodge the flaming axe that came for me which left a scar in the concrete.

I tried to make my own move but Enceladus slapped me down with his enormous arm. Even with the added stamina and ability of the Curse of Achilles I still struggled to keep up with the giant.

"Resistance is futile Percy Jackson! I was born to defeat gods and certainly demigods!" shouted Enceladus as he tried to decapitate me.

I ducked and out the corner of my I saw a possible advantage. "Let's see about that!" I yelled before I commanded a cascade of sewage water from a storm drain.

And here's the funny part, the giant breathed fire! The fire and water collided to create a veil of steam that smelled horrible but at least it gave me some cover.

"This is only a small kink in the road to your death," growled Enceladus. I needed an edge over the giant and then I did something completely stupid.

I saw the giant's shadow through the steam and charged Enceladus. I slammed into the giant and we both fell into the Hudson River.

When I rose from the water I saw the Enceladus had survived as well. "You think being in water will be enough for you to overcome me!" roared the giant, apparently he didn't like to get his dreadlocks wet.

Enceladus breathed another breath of fire straight at me, I shot under the water and rose up again atop a swirling column of water.

I reached out with all my power and the winds began to blow, soon there was flashes of lightning and rain. Enceladus roared as a hurricane formed around him, soon he was trapped in the storm but there was one slight problem, I had no way to kill him without a god.

Suddenly saw a bright light rising from the river and coming towards me. I felt a surge of energy like I had when I first found Zeus's Master Bolt, my father's trident was floating toward me.

I reached out and grabbed my father's symbol of power and felt another energy surge. It was my dad giving me a gift all the way from Greece.

_Thanks dad, _I whispered before I pulled my arm back and threw the trident directly at Enceladus. I heard his screams as the trident hit him in the chest and golden ichor fell like a waterfall.

I had killed my first giant.

* * *

Jason Grace

I was flying on top of a storm cloud, for real this time. Lightning was shooting from the golden javelin in my hand. I realized I was riding the thunderstorm right next to the Empire State Building, but this time I wasn't dreaming.

Frying monsters from twelve hundred feet was awesome! _Even Zeus's plan to bring you heroes together won't help this petty civilization, _I remembered Gaea telling me. Her words still sent chills up my spin but I knew she was wrong.

Suddenly I heard Gaea's ominous laugh as a bolt of red lightning struck me off my storm cloud, figures. I tried to straighten myself up and instead of falling to my doom I was able to create a cushion of air to ease me to earth.

While I got off of the ground I heard deep laughing, not Gaea's laugh but still chilling. I got up and looked for the person who thought I was so funny and what I saw was not a man but a pure monstrosity.

He was as tall as an upright Boeing 747 and had pea green skin and hair. He was holding two giant swords and was smiling like a mad man.

"And who are you? The homecoming committee?" I asked the monster, in the legion it was forbidden to talk to one's enemy but I had picked up somethings from Percy.

The Jolly Green Giant laughed. "I am Porphyrion King of the Giants! I was born to destroy the Lord of the Sky and I will take pleasure in killing his son!" boomed the giant. Why couldn't any of these beasts just want to give me a lollipop?

I raised Ivlivs towards Porphyrion. "I am a son of Jupiter! I'm a child of Rome, consul of demigods, praetor of the First Legion. I slew the Trojan Sea Monster, I toppled the black throne of Saturn and killed the titan Krios with my own hands, And now I'm going to destroy you!" I yelled.

"But how can you do this when you are all alone against the most power of Gaea's children!" replied Porphyrion, he made a darn good point.

Suddenly I heard a rush of water and Percy rode in on a wave. "He's not alone now is he?" he asked raising a trident towards Porphyrian, wait was that Neptune's trident?

The giant shuttered a little when he saw the trident. "I'm Percy Jackson, Greek, son of Poseidon. I slayed Medusa, retrieved Zeus's Master Bolt and kicked Kronos's sorry butt and I'm going to do the same to you!" proclaimed Percy.

Porphyrian snarled. "No matter, two demigods are still no match for me!" he roared before swinging his blades at us. We dodged in sync and began to shout lightning and water at the giant.

He roared and fought like crazy. "You fools, I destroy Olympus! It is my destiny!" he growled.

_Would you like the honors? _asked Percy in my mind as he held out Neptune's trident.

_Together buddy! _I said as I grabbed the trident and helped point it at Porphyrian. Then a surge of energy flew through me as a beam of blue light shot Porphyrian and I added a bolt of lightning for a personal flare.

Once we had finished vaporizing the King of the Giants I did something no Roman should do. "Hey Percy are you cool?" I asked as I extended my hand to him.

"Yeah we're cool," he replied as he shook my hand. I had befriended a Greek.

* * *

**Well how was that for a chappie? Am I forgiven for the lack of updates? Review and let me know! **

**Also I'm going to be starting an original story in November on FictionPress. It'll be a Young Adult story and will be about Arthurian legend in the modern world. Merlin, Excalibur, Lancelot they'll all be there. Tell me what I can do to make it good and if y'all will read it! ;)**


	16. The Mutant Legion Arrives

**Thanks to PJO rulz, thatgirlcraycray, BroSisStories, SharkSpirit, Artemis' Hunters, labyrinth75, EyeofTheStorm, SummerSpirit18, WhipShadow77, NinjaxSketcheartx and Kaitie85386 for reviewing chapter 15 despite the wait.**

* * *

Maximum Ride

You know, there is something about battling the forces of an psychopathic earth goddess that makes a mutant teenage girl smile.

Sure I was constantly fighting monsters, its not like I hadn't had plenty of life or death experiences in my time. But it seemed serene, just me by myself. No Fang and Dylan drama, no Nudge and her normality issues, just me flying over NYC.

Without warning two objects flew past me followed by several mid-air explosions. At first I thought it was another monster but then I smelt a characteristic scent, the Gasman.

"Hi Max!" chimed Nudge who had flew into my field of vision. She was waving and smiling as if nothing is wrong, figures. To my left I also saw Gazzy and Iggy who I gave my "I'll deal with the bombs later" stare.

"Hey Max, miss me?" said a voice that sent a tingle up my spine. I think I croaked out an "eep" when I turned and saw Fang. Suddenly a winged demon charged us but Fang smashed his head in with a metal baseball bat.

"Where's Dy..." I stammered before my question was answered when blonde wonder swooped in behind me.

"So...what's up Max? What the hell is going on here?" asked Fang. Way to start a conversation after ditching me!

I wondered how I was going to sum up the last week in the crazy life that is mine. "Listen it's a long story. But let's just say there is an evil goddess with an army of monsters and it's up to us to stop them or the world will basically end,"

"Cool, so what do we do?" asked Iggy. Most normal people would either laugh and call me crazy or run away screaming like little girls (the better option of the two) but not my Flock. Maybe we were the crazy ones.

Any response I was going to give was cut off by a roar. We all turned around and saw a huge Drakon coiled around a skyscraper.

"We take that thing out!" I answered. Everyone nodded and we shot towards the Drakon, I know not my brightest idea.

The Drakon breathed out a blue ball of fire and I felt it's immense heat as I dodged it. Then it hit me, we had no way to kill the monster.

We dodged two more fire balls but then the Drakon reared back like a cobra and struck at Nudge and Gazzy. I watched in horror as the monster snapped his jaws shut trapping the youngest members of my Flock.

"No!" I yelled but all the Drakon did was let out a blood curdling roar. My mind instantly went into overdrive as I ripped the duffel bag full of bombs from Iggy.

"Max! What are you doing?" asked Dylan. I didn't want to answer, all I wanted to was safe my babies.

"Have you ever heard of Jonah and the whale?" I asked with a certain mischievousness before shooting off at 200 mph.

The Drakon roared again and this time I flew into his mouth. Right into the belly of the beast.

* * *

Fang

Max can be incredibly stupid at times, especially when she decides to fly right into the gut of a monster. I was sure that she would be okay and so would Nudge and Gazzy, she did have a duffel bag of explosives after all.

As if to confirm my thoughts the monster's midsection lite up as a huge explosion ripped thorough its belly. The monster let out a final roar that sounded full of pain not anger.

"Look!" shouted Dylan as three figures flew towards us. It was Max, Nudge and Gazzy covered in monster goop but otherwise unharmed.

"Are you okay? Don't ever do that again!" I shouted half angry, half happy. It made me worry what she had been doing while I was gone.

"Shish, you sound like my mom. And yeah we're alright, Drakon blood is the next big thing in make up," she said, imitating and girly girl on the last bit. We all shared a laugh but we were cut off by the drone of engines.

"What now?" groaned Max. We turned around to see a fleet of five black, oval shaped airships flying over the East River, heading quickly towards us.

"Maybe its the Air Force here to help us," suggested Gazzy. I had a bad felling that these ships were not here to help.

"It says Itexicon on the sides of those things!" yelled Dylan over the humming of engines.

"What? I though we took care of those wahoos in Germany!" I shouted. The last time we encountered the mega-company of doom they were trying to wipe out half of the world's population. And something told me they didn't switch to making cookies.

"They're firing missiles!" shouted Dylan as about a dozen objects streaked towards us from the hovercrafts.

"Evasive maneuvers!" yelled Max as we scattered. I knew it was dumb but decided to avoid the missiles by following Max. We flew as fast as we could while four missile kept coming closer.

_Ouch!_ I thought as pain shot through my cheek and felt blood trickle down. I realized that the sky was know spitting out razor sharp shards of ice that was cutting me to pieces.

"This hail will shred our wings if we don't get rid of these missiles!" I yelled to Max. She nodded and mouthed _barrel role _to me.

I followed her directions and barrel rolled in the air to lose the missiles. It worked and I felt the heat from the explosions as the missiles hit other buildings.

_Now Maximum Ride, I will so you my wrath. You could have helped me destroy the gods and I would have made you and goddess amoung humans. I promised that I would destroy you and your family and now I will keep to my word. _boomed a deep, evil voice.

I realized that there was still one missile left and there was no time to dodge it. On instinct I grabbed Max and pulled her into a bear hug as the missile detonated and the force of the explosion sent us crashing into the side of a skyscraper.

When I opened my eyes again I saw Max on the other side of the hall that we had crashed into. She was burnt, bruised and beaten just like me but she still looked stunning.

She stared to move and got up around the same time I did. I approached her and leaned in for a kiss seeing as how I didn't see anyway we were going to survive much longer.

But instead of kissing me she moved back and whispered, "Not yet Fang."

"Okay," I said softly because at that point I was okay with rejection.

* * *

**This little chappie is mostly Maximum Ride based because I just finished reading "Nevermore" which is the final book in the series. Review with your thoughts, good or bad. I promise that next chapter will be up on Tuesday 9-25. **


	17. So Do The Greeks

**Wow! I can't believe we're finally here! I can expect that most of you will be thinking "chapter 17 so what?". However I have news this will be the last single chapter before the 5 part finale which I'll hopefully post on the weekend!**

**Thanks to theHuntress101, Flygrrl, PJO rulz, yin-yang girl12, SummerSpirit18, WhipShadow77, thatgirlcraycray and Ninjaxsketcheartx for reviewing the last chapter. **

* * *

Annabeth Chase

The last few days had been nerve-racking since Percy disappeared. Nail biting, hair tearing out nerve racking. I spent those days collecting any and all intel from saytrs and centaurs, running every scenario and explanation for my boyfriend's disappearance. Today would have been the same if the emergency alarms I had secretly placed in the city didn't go off.

First it was the alarms, then we rushed out to see a strange column of light towering over Manhattan, then there was the emergency government broadcast showing a fuzzy figure fighting monsters with a glowing object. The image was distorted but I was it was Percy.

So after a quick consul meeting all of Camp Half-Blood was on the camp's ships and sailing to New York from Long Island. Even I couldn't imagine what was going on but one thing was clear, the hometown of the gods was under attack and they weren't there to defend it.

"Its so weird, my first day at camp and already something big is happening," said Piper McLean, the newest member of the Aphrodite cabin which we had rescued from the Grand Canyon.

"I think its exciting!" chimed in Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, the other newbie. Our conversion was cut off when we docked at the city.

Immediately I saw that someone had taken a bite out of the Big Apple. Wrecked cars and other debris littered already ripped up streets. Fires raged everywhere and I spotted hoards of cyclops, chimeras, dragons and other monsters were roaming everywhere.

"Let's get attacking!" roared Clarisse followed by the howls of her cabin.

"Hold up Clarisse, we need to plan," I tried to say calmly. Not that easy when the Grizzly Bear that is Clarisse is shooting you daggers for interrupting her blood-lust chant.

"Plan by yourself brainiac! For Ares!" roared Clarisse before she and the Ares cabin stormed off.

I looked at the remaining campers. "Well go on then!" I snapped, at that the rest of the camp stormed into battle. I had only one objective, to find Percy.

So off I went, on the assault with my knife. Monster after monster fell to its celestial bronze blade. I was steadily making my way through Chinatown when a monster hit me in the head. Pain exploded in the back of my skull and I fell hard to the floor.

My vision was blurry when I weakly opened my eyes. I turned with agony and looked over away from the asphalt and saw that the Demeter cabin was driven to a corner by a hungry cyclops but there was nothing that I could do.

I felt someone or something pick me up from the ground and I knew that I was captured. "No," I mumbled weakly to no response. I opened my eyes again to see a giant wave of water came crashing through the streets.

I suddenly felt a burst of strength and slammed my elbow deep into the rib-cage of whatever was trying to carry me off. "Ouch!"

While a quick turn I came into view of my carrier, it was a boy my age with blonde hair. He had tried to help not hurt me. I turned to the cornered Demeter campers to see the the giant wave had wrapped itself around the cyclops and was pulling it away.

I blinked several times before I saw something that made my heart do acrobatics. It was Percy with his sword Riptide in one hand and I trident in the other, Poseidon's trident.

Without thinking or saying a word I rushed up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Anger over him ditching me and happiness to have finally found him washed over me. I felt a tingle in my lips as I kissed Percy like he was electrically charged, for some reason he felt more radiant.

"Guys, not to be a killjoy and all but could we continue this reunion later," interrupted the blonde boy. "This battle isn't over," I looked down the street and saw what he meant, more monsters were coming.

I picked up my fallen knife from the ground and readied myself to attack. Finding Percy was all that had mattered to me and now that I had found him not even an army could rip us apart again.

* * *

Carter Kane

We had been battling Gaea's forces for hours now, I cast spell after spell and cut down dozens of monsters with my khopesh but it didn't seem to matter. I was in desperate need of some good old pizza and soda coupled with coach potatoing with the NFL game on.

_Carter I know you do not trust me and I understand, but you must let me help you! _argued Horus in my head. He head been talking up a storm in the battle but I had mostly ignored him.

_Yeah help me, just like you helped me back on Mt. Olympus, you could have killed Jason and the others! _I mind-snapped at the Falcon God as I filleted an earthborne.

_My intention was never to cause you or your friends, I only wished to seek my revenge on those Olympians for helping Julies Caesar conquer Egypt by vandalizing their thrones or something, _replied Horus.

I heard a drone of engines and looked up to see a fleet of five black hovercrafts flying overhead. I gulped, as tired and hopeless I was, I knew I had to take out those hovercrafts. But how?

I took a deep breath not believing what I was about to say. _Horus I wish to become your eye, but on one condition, my body is mine you're just a guest so mind your manners._

_My only wish is to help you Carter, _replied Horus before I felt a burst of warm energy as I transformed into my Horus avatar. I clinched my mega-fists and looked back up at the hovercrafts.

Then I ran towards the Bank of America Tower and climbed up it in a matter of minutes before jumping from the top onto the nearest hovercraft.

I landed with a thud and my falcon ears picked up the sound of a hatch opening, I turned and saw a swarm of what looked to be robotic wolves with guns come out. They fired but the bullets bounced off my avatar's skin. But instead of fighting them I plunged my mega-khopesh into the hovercraft and ran slicing the ship's hull like a knife through warm butter, as the craft began to sink I jumped to the next one.

As soon as I landed on the second hovercraft I began punching the hull until I broke into the cockpit. When the pilot saw my falcon head looking down at him he ran off and I smashed the control computers for good measure. As the craft started to spin out of control more robo-wolfs came out and began to shoot, one even fired an RPG at me.

I quickly jumped to the third craft as my avatar weakened, I tried to reserve my strength but in a few seconds I was back to normal Carter form.

"Carter?" asked a familiar British voice. I turned to see that Sadie too was standing on top of the hovercraft. She looked dazed and confused.

"We had to take out the engines on this thing!" I yelled over the howl of the wind. I began to run but suddenly I was stopped dead in my tracks by and invisible force. I struggled to look at Sadie who was frozen too.

"Why if it isn't the Kane siblings, I've been waiting for you," said a snaky voice, Setne. The ghost had appeared in front of us and was smiling wickedly as he approached Sadie.

"Such a pretty face, its too bad really, you would have made a wonderful bride," sneered Setne,I felt as if I might vomit.

Sadie made a disgusted face. "Ha di!" she screamed her favorite spell that blasted Setne backwards. We both became free ans smiled at each other. But in an instant we were frozen again.

"Such a talented magician, its almost a shame that I will have to kill you, almost!" growled Setne as a staff appeared in his ghostly hands.

"Don't you touch her!" I roared, I was so ready to charge the ghost but I was frozen in place.

Setne laughed. "How are you going to stop me, you don't have the power of Horus anymore!" jeered the most evil undead magician the world has ever seen.

"You're right! I have the power of Carter Kane!" I yelled before breaking free of Setne's spell and letting out a Fist of Horus that knocked Setne off of the hovercraft.

After that Sadie ran over to me and we embraced in an awkward sibling hug.

_Come in everybody, reinforcements have arrived! I repeat reinforcements have arrived, let's take this fight to Gaea! Rendezvous at Central Park, we need to finish what we started! _said Percy over the telepathic link.

* * *

**And there you have it! Sorry my Annabeth part wasn't that good but hopefully I'll get better at writing about her after I read TMA.**

**Adios everybody! Till next time ...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :P**


	18. Turning The Tide

**I'll just cut the garbage and get to the finale...**

* * *

Percy Jackson

Central Park had been turned into a war zone. Thousands of monsters surrounded the park and swarmed towards us in all directions. Our group, six Avengers plus demigod and mutant reinforcements fought valiantly, turning beast after beast into golden dust.

Katniss and the Apollo cabin sent a rain of arrows at the enemy, Jason commanded lightning strikes that deep fried dozens of monster and I shot blasts of blue energy out of my dad's trident like Scarface with his "little friend".

I looked around through the chaotic battle and saw Annabeth face to face with a club wielding cyclops. I immediately threw the trident and impaled the cyclops before the god-weapon returned to my hand.

"Hey! I could have taken that monster!" yelled Annabeth who tried to look mad at me. Being with Annabeth gave me new levels of courage and strength as our climatic battle royale got even more heated.

But we were losing, Gaea's army was pushing us towards the center of the park where the tower of light had shot into the sky. Despite all our efforts the monsters kept coming, for each one that we killed another one easily took its place. I knew it was just a matter of time before we were overrun by the monsters or Gaea herself joined the fiesta, whichever one came first.

We were pushed back close to the blinding column of blue light when I heard a familiar voice. "How nice of you Perseus to visit me in my prison,"

I whirled around to see that is was Hera, queen of the gods and the one we were supposed to rescue. I had been so caught up in the battle that I had forgotten about her. The goddess was trapped in a brass cage that seemed to be the source of the light, she looked like she had aged a thousand years and was barely recognizable.

"Hera, please listen to me, how do we stop this? How do we stop Gaea?" I asked frantically. I could see that the goddess of family was weak and worried if it was already too late.

"You must break these shackles on arms, this cage is how Gaea feeds on my energy. Use your father's gift to free me, but this time you can not be the hero alone, you will need a friend," croaked Hera.

I nodded and turned around. "Jason!" I shouted, the Roman turned around and looked at me. "We need to free Hera!" I yelled.

Jason quickly came to my side and I told Annabeth to cover us. "Now!" I shouted as Jason and I each stabbed the invisible force field with our weapons.

The cage seemed to be alive, seemed to scream and fight us. My hands began to seer as the trident vibrated violently. In my mind I could hear Gaea's voice.

_There is no hope, all is lost, _whispered the goddess. Instantly my mind was filled with images of burning cities, dying people and utter chaos.

_I have looked into your heart Perseus Jackson and it is mine, _she rasped. In my mind I saw images of the Prince Andromeda blowing up killing Charles, Luke dying in front of me, the Battle of the Labyrinth and all of the friends I lost.

_You haven't won yet! _I thought back. I flooded my mind with my own images; images of when I first kissed Annabeth under the water, my dad visiting me on my birthday, spending time with Tyson, Grover running for enchiladas.

I looked over at Jason then shouted "One last push in three, two, one!"

And with a final push we broke the shackles setting Hera free...

* * *

Maximum Ride

There was a flash of light and I had to shield my eyes. When I opened them again I saw that the tower of light was flickering like a dying flashlight and the army of monsters was gone, completely vanished into thin air.

"Is that's basically it, we free Hera and then the monsters just go away?" asked Sadie. I didn't know much about Greek mythology but I was pretty sure that the enemy didn't just vanish.

Without warning the ground began to shack violently. "Earthquake!" someone yelled but as suddenly as it started it stopped.

"It is Gaea, she has consumed enough of my energy to awaken, now she will devour me along with this island to gain strength, we must hurry," explained Hera. The queen of the gods looked like a century old hag not a magnificent ruler.

There was a pause among our group. "What do we do? It's not like we can defeat the most powerful being in the universe," commented Katniss.

At that a bright object rose from the ground, it was shaped like a trident and was glowing in a brilliant white light. "With this, the Tri-Bolt, a fusion of Zeus's Master Bolt and Poseidon's Trident, the only thing that can smite Gaea," said Hera.

"Wow, wait a minute. When did we get a Tri-Bolt?" asked Jason.

Hera smiled. "Jason your father trusts you, that is why he gave you his prized possession disguised as your sword. It has now fused with Percy's trident and is our only hope, but someone must take it through the vortex,"

"I'll do it," I said before walking up and grabbing the Tri-Bolt. The power of the weapon made me feel as if I was about to incinerate.

Dylan came up to me and blocked my path. "Max I can't let you do this," he said in his soothing voice but said nothing and pushed him to the floor.

_Max, I approve of your decision,_ _you need to do this, it is your destiny, _said the voice.

_Thanks Voice, _I replied.

"Your welcome," said Hera. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around, I couldn't believe it. Had the goddess been my voice all this time?

"Yes Maximum I am your voice and I have done my best to guide you in the right direction but now the decision is yours," continued her in the same voice as well, the voice.

"Thanks for everything Hera," I said sincerely before shooting of with the Tri-Bolt in hand. I dodged red lightning and powerful winds as I flew into the vortex.

The inside of the vortex was pitch black but with the light of the Tri-Bolt I saw that there were trillions of monsters lining the sides of the hole. I looked around until I saw Gaea, well her face that is. Her eyes were glowing red and her skin was the color of clay. She looked both old and young, ugly and beautiful.

_Maximum Ride, have you come to die? _asked the goddess in my mind. Just the weight of her gaze sent shivers through my body and I felt like I was being crushed.

"No, I've got a Tri-Bolt!" I yelled before I hurled the most powerful weapon in the universe at the earth goddess.

There was a brilliant flash of blue energy. Then everything went completely dark as I started to fall.

* * *

Percy Jackson

We all watched in silence as Max flew into the vortex to confront Gaea. There was a flash inside the hole and the portal began to close. I spotted a figure falling through the sky, Max.

"It's Max! The girl did it!" Carter shouted in disbelief.

"She's not slowing down! She's unconscious!" yelled Katniss. Max's flock gasped simultaneously and the youngest ones turned away as Max fell to her death.

Jason raised his hands and began to control the wind and I dashed for a nearby lake and dove in. Immediately I shot up on a towering column of water and caught Max.

If impact of her crashing into my arms pushed me off of my water tower and now we were both falling. I reacted swiftly and commanded the water from the lake to swallow us and then pushed us to the shore with a wave.

Carrying Max out of the lake I saw that she was still knocked out and her black haired friend rushed up and took her from me.

"Thanks," he said sadly. I nodded your welcome and Max opened her eyes. When she saw the boy she instantly slapped him hard across the cheek.

"Don't you ever leave me again," she said weakly. I turned to Annabeth who was watching me with haunting and judgmental eyes.

"Who was that?" she asked accusingly. Instead of answering her I dove in a kissed her on her lips and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Could you please shut up for once Wise Girl?" I asked before kissing her again.

Annabeth pulled away and laughed. "I'll try. But don't you even think about ditching me next time!" she replied jabbing her finger into my ribs with every word. Then she leaned in for a third kiss.

"Thank you all for fighting so well," said Hera. I turned to see that the goddess had returned to her normal form. She looked proud and powerful again and I was relieved that we had gotten to her in time.

"You all have helped turn the tide in this war against Gaea," continued the queen of the gods. "At first you were brought together to assist in slaying the Giants but now you are all Saviors of Olympus."

Then there were a dozen bright flashes of light, the Olympians had returned from Greece. I looked around for my dad but I couldn't see him.

"Hello Percy," Poseidon said. I looked to the right and saw my dad in his khaki shorts and Hawaiian shirt, he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I'm going to go find my mom," whispered Annabeth who I still had one arm wrapped around. She left and I faced my father.

"I can not tell you how proud I am of you son, you stud fast against incredible odds when most others including immortals would have fleed," he said.

"Yeah, well I did have help. Sorry about your trident thought it sort of got lost," I replied scratching the back of my head, how could I have lost my dad's symbol of power?

I expected him to be angry but instead he chuckled. "You see Percy, that's the thing about symbols of power, they always return to their rightful place," Poseidon said as his trident reappeared in his hand.

My dad's expression turned serious. "Percy I gave you my most priced possession because I believed in you, that is something many gods will not say but today you proved that I was right," he put his hand on my shoulder. "Perseus Jackson, you truly are a son of Poseidon,"

"Hey Percy we found a sharwarma restaurant that wasn't destroyed, do you want to come?" shouted Jason

"Sure!" I yelled back before sprinting off, taking one last look back at my smiling father.


	19. Avengers Disassembled

Katniss Everdeen

I sat on the couch in the living room taking a well deserved break after the battle. I had been healed and was now wearing a flowing white dress and an olive branch crown on my head. The news was playing on TV.

_In a surprising turn off events what was once thought to be an attack on New York City was actually a Tropical Storm that originated in the Gulf of Mexico and traveled north to the city. Damage was minimal and no one was reported injured. In fact__ meteorologists and city officials say that they are shocked at how little infrastructure was damaged. In other news the Seattle Seahawks defeat the Green Bay Packers in a controversial upset, _said the news anchor.

I turned off the television and wondered how people could have blown the battle with Gaea as a meager Tropical Storm.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked a familiar voice. I turned to see Artemis standing a few feet away. She looked like a twelve year old auburn haired girl with fair skin but she also looked so powerful.

"The Mist I mean, a substance created by us immortals to cover up our actions from human eyes. It keep things more _ peaceful. _Come Katniss Everdeen, I wish to speak with you," continued Artemis who turned and left the room. I got up and followed her into the halls of Mt. Olympus.

As we walked through the hall Artemis began to speak. "I can not stress how amazed I am at your performance Katniss. You may not have the abilities or knowledge of the others, in fact many others would have thought it foolish to place a mortal on such and important team. But I think you gave a certain fire to the group,"

I remembered the first time Caesar Flickerman had called me "The Girl of Fire", what a mess that had created. All of the sudden it hit me, if Gaea had been defeated than Panem would have never been formed. I had no home to go to and I might never see Peeta again.

"I would invite you to join my Hunters but I think that you wish to go back home," said Artemis. I looked at the goddess with wide eyes.

"But how?" I asked dumbfounded. Could it be true? Could there be a way for me to return to my own time? The Olympians certainly were powerful.

"Katniss I have lied to you, when I told you that if you joined the Avengers Initiative then Panem and the Hunger Games would be erased from history. In truth Panem will still exist but as a nation controlled by the Gods, all deaths caused by the Games will be reversed," reassured Artemis.

I was shocked, Rue, Prim, Finnick they would all be alive! "Here take this, a spark from the Hearth of Hestia that will transport you back to where you belong," said Artemis as she handed me a glass cylinder.

The cylinder felt hot to the touch and inside I could see a brilliant spark of fire that glowed magnificently in all colors. I could feel the heat of the flame crawl up my arms and fill my body.

Without thinking a hugged Artemis. "We must hurry, the Olympian Consul seeks audience with all of you," she said.

I pulled away from the goddess. "Gaea will be back won't she, and I'll have to come back as well," I said, Artemis looked at me with sad eyes.

"Once and Avenger, always an Avenger," she said and I was perfectly fine with that.

* * *

Sadie Kane

Looks like I get to finish of this story, just as a recap we had just finished a lovely battle with the forces of Gaea. We We defeated her (was there really any doubt?) and now we were all standing in the Throne Room of the Gods.

The six of us Avengers plus Percy's girlfriend Annabeth were all standing in front of the twelve Olympians in fresh clothes and olive branch crowns which go perfectly with combat boots.

I looked around and saw Hermes, the chap who had brought Carter and I into this mess, sitting on a grey rock throne with arms shaped like the heads of rams. I waved to him and he grinned back at me.

"Thank you all for coming here," began Zeus (like we had any choice). "When my daughter Athena first came to me with the proposal to bring mortals into this war I was intolerant. But now that you have saved my beloved wife and defeated our greatest enemy my mind has been changed,"

"If any of you wish for something as a reward for your service you need only ask," said the king of the gods.

There was a long pause and the room grew silent. "Non of you wish to be rewarded?" asked Zeus, I could see that he wasn't happy about our response.

"Yeah I wish to be rewarded," I said. Immediately all heads turned towards me and I saw Carter mouthing _Are you insane?. _I had no intention to pass up a free gift from the king of the gods.

"What do you wish for?" asked Zeus, his expression curious as to what a thirteen year old British girl would ask for. It wasn't like I was going to ask for a Barbie.

"I want my own private island where I can take a vacation whenever I want, oh and there should be a water-park on there too and a five star hotel with my own chef to make me whatever I want," I answered.

To my surprise Zeus smiled. "I am fond of you Sadie Kane and will grant your wish, as for the rest of you whether it was destiny or sheer luck you have done Olympus a great service," replied Zeus before disappearing followed by all other Olympians except for our old friends Hera and Athena.

"It is not often that my husband praises so easily, even if it is for heroes. But he fails to see that this war is far from over and that you will be needed again, all of you," said Hera.

"How long until Gaea returns?" I asked.

Athena frowned. "It is impossible to tell but I assure you she will return," she said solemnly.

"And when she does we'll be ready to face her," responded Percy. At that Hera and Athena both smiled before disappearing leaving us to ourselves.

There was another long pause. "Well I guess this is goodbye, time for me to return to the future. Hopefully a better one," said Katniss as she pulled out a glowing cylinder and twisted its top. There was a flash of beautiful golden light then she was gone.

"I guess I should be going to, its going to be a long flight to Hawaii, I figure it should be nice this time of year and I wanna get a tan before Gaea returns," said Max. We all laughed and at that moment I heard the neah of horses as three Pegasi fly down and trotted up to Percy, Jason and Annabeth.

"Hey Jason maybe I'll see you around sometime, you know without the giants," said Percy as he shuck Jason's hand.

"No you won't, Greeks and Romans are supposed to be enemies remember. Graecus," replied Jason as he got onto his winged horse.

"Hey you guys think you can beat me in race with those ponies with wings?" asked Max from a distance. Soon the four of them were gone leaving Carter and I.

As if on cue and doorway portal opened and I knew that it was time to go home. _Thanks Isis, _I said before stepping into the portal.

When we emerged from the other side I saw that we were back in Brooklyn House and cheers of joy filled the room as our initiates swarmed around us.

I spotted Walt/Anubis in the crowd and immediately ran up and kissed him on his lips. I knew that Gaea would return and that we would have to fight again.

But their kissing Walt non of it mattered. All was well in the world.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

The giant knelt down in respect and then uttered his news. "Mother Gaea, news has come from Olympus, the accursed Zeus's team of mortal heroes has parted ways, what do you wish to do?" he said in his deep, powerful voice.

Gaea did not respond at first. "We will soon take care of those feeble mortals in due time my son. They will fall in there own time just as the gods will, but for now we have more pertinent matters to see fulfilled," the earth goddess replied to her child in her raspy and ancient murmur.

"But mother what about brother Porphyrion and brother Enceladus, shouldn't they be avenged?" asked the Giant before quivering it his mother's icy gaze.

"Be patient Polybotes, you will have your time for revenge. Their sacrifice will not be in vain, I have fed on enough of Hera's energy to proceed with our plans," whispered Gaea.

"In time Olympus will fall and the Giants will take their place as rulers of the universe. Nothing can stop this from happening, not even the Avengers," continued the goddess.

Polybotes looked up at his mother. "But mother with gods and humans working together, battling them would be suicide," the giant stammered.

"Do not worry. Soon I will have enough energy to fully awaken, then I will face the Avengers and destroy them. Contact our Asgardian allie, it is time to proceed with phase two of our plan," said Gaea.

Her laughter filled the air as she thought of what was to come.

**The End...**

* * *

**It is my sincerest hope that you all enjoyed Avengers Assemble: The Olympian Avengers. Now that this story is over I would like to thank thatgirlcraycray, SummerSpirit18, Flygrrl, the Huntress 101, yin-yang girl12 and NinjaxSketcheartx for reviewing the chapter 17 (I wrote this on Thursday so if I left out anybody I'm sorry). I would also like to thank the 49 people who added this story to their favorites and the 59 people who added this to they're alerts. Also thanks to the Fics of legends community for adding this story their community!**

**Also I planned on including a two chapter sneak peak of "Avengers Assemble 2: When Extremes Meet" to this finale but I was worried that it might cause complications by putting the same chappies in 2 separate places.**

**Finally the release date of AA2 will be on October 2nd (I know, I know same day as The Mark of Athena but hopefully you guys will still read it!) **

**P.S: I'll say it for the last time, PLEASE REVIEW! I Am Team Percy out, :-)**


	21. Author's Note

**Hey everybody, I Am Team Percy here with big news! The sequel to this story titled "Avengers Assemble 2: When Extremes Meet" is now up on . Go to my profile and click the link to read the explosive first two chapters!**


	22. Announcement

Hello dear readers! I know I haven't be active for a while but here are updates for all what's happening with my stories

**5 Halloween Tales From Camp Half-Blood- five more stories and a potential spin-off.**

**Avengers Assemble: The Olympian Avengers- I'm re-writing it! more details soon.**

**Avengers Assemble 2: When Extremes Meet- Canceled as of now.**

**Things Not To Do At Per Ankh- Done, done and done.**

**Things Not To Do At The Capitol- Canceled, may pick up again when Catching Fire comes out.**

But before I work on AA and 5 Tales I would like to announce that I've started something new! **The Demigod Files II!**

**And here's a preview of the 4 stories**

**Percy Jackson & The Demigods of London- Percy and Annabeth visit the UK to help the demigods of Camp half-Blood London Branch.**

**Percy Jackson & The Wrath of Triton- Sally Jackson is captured by Triton and put on trail, Percy must save her with help from the Titan of Memory.**

******Percy Jackson & The Bane of Aphrodite- Aphrodite hires Percy to take Drew on a quest but things go wrong when the love goddess's enemies rise.**

******Persephone Jackson & The Apple of Chaos- A gender-bender PJO fic. Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon must keep the balance between Eros and Harmonia.**

******The first chapter is up for Demigods of London, PLEASE read and review them. I will not start AA or 5 Tales until this is complete! Updates hopefully every 1-3 days.**


End file.
